Unborn Secrets
by TragedyDawl
Summary: Sasuke is being blackmailed by Karin, forcing him to break up with Sakura. What Sasuke doesn't know is that Sakura is now pregnant with his child but instead of telling Sasuke the truth, she tells everyone that the child belongs to their friend Sai.
1. Breakups And Blackmailing Sucks!

**Okay here is a new story by me! I would like to thank Rockinyoyo for helping me out and KinkyK for being awesome as always and was supportive when I told her about this story!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but I CAN do this! * runs away***

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter One

" Break Ups And Blackmail Sucks!"

The 21 year old pink haired girl sighed out while the customer in front of her was complaining about a late fee on her account. If Sakura wasn't attending college courses at the moment with her friends then she would had rather be working anywhere then a video store but in the meantime she was fine with the job.

" Is there a problem over here?" Sakura turned her head and smiled when she noticed that her store manager, Kakashi was standing right behind her.

" Yes there is a problem! I do not deserve to pay this late fee! I have hundreds of rents on this account and have been coming here for years!" The older woman yelled out while Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at the fact that the customer only had five rents on the account.

" Sakura, your shift is basically over and I bet that your boyfriend is getting bored looking over at the play station 3 games so why don't you go on ahead and enjoy your anniversary." Kakashi grinned at his favourite employee while Sakura smiled back and whispered a thank you before leaving him with the annoying customer. Sakura smiled to herself while walking over to her loving boyfriend. Today was their 4 year anniversary and she was pissed off that she had to work but was glad that Sasuke wasn't mad at all. Sakura walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

" Hope you didn't wait too long, Kakashi says that I can go ahead and leave." Sakura chirped out then Sasuke looked down at her and brought his lips down to hers then picked her up bridal style. Sakura couldn't help but squeak out after his surprised movement and led her out of her work place while she could hear her employees laughing in the back ground. Sakura looked up at her boyfriend's face and noticed that it seemed like something was on his mind. The way he was acting was more different than usual but she just figured he was excited about their anniversary.

The 21 year old kept on walking while thinking about the event that had happened earlier that day. Today was supposed to be amazing for him because it was his anniversary to his sweetheart, but when he looked down at Sakura and noticed how happy she was, all he could do was feel the guilt that was rising inside his body.

**Flashback**

Earlier that day…

Sasuke parked outside of his apartment complex after dropping Sakura off at work. Sakura did have her own car but Sasuke wanted to spend every second with her today so he offered to take her. While he was walking back to his apartment, a smile appeared on his face because tonight was going to be the night that he would ask his girlfriend to move in with him. Sakura was still living with her parents while his family was killed in a plane crash so he lived all alone in his apartment while he had gotten all of their money.

" Hello Sasuke." Sasuke heard that annoying voice and glanced over and his eyes harden at the sight that Karin was standing by his front door.

" What do you want Karin?" Sasuke seethed our through his teeth. Karin was also a student that attended the same classes as Sakura and Sasuke at school and had a huge crush on Sasuke since they first met.

" I just wanted to see how my Sasuke was doing?" Karin smiled out while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" I'm not your Sasuke." Sasuke growled back.

" Not for long, can I come in?" Karin asked while watching Sasuke opening up his front door.

" No." Sasuke replied back and stepped into his apartment. He was about to close the door on the red head but was stopped when she put half of her body into the room, making him not able to close his door.

" I think it would be wise if you let me into your home." Karin winked at the raven haired 21 year old male.

" No now leave." Sasuke growled back.

" But wait Sasuke! I have something that you might to look at!"

Karin said as she dug her small hands into her big purse and pulled out an envelope. Sasuke took the envelope from the girl and walked into his living room, not caring that Karin had followed her actions and was making her way over to his couch. Sasuke's eyes widen of what was contained inside the envelope and looked over and glared at the red head. Karin was too busy looking at a picture of Sasuke and Sakura kissing that she didn't noticed that he was staring at her.

" Where did you get this Karin?" Sasuke demanded from the girl who placed the photo back on the coffee table and looked back up and smiled at the Uchiha.

" I think you and your precious little cherry blossom know exactly what it is and I also know what people might think if I end up telling everyone about Sakura's little problem." Karin smiled even greater. Sasuke ran over to his stove and turned it on and placed the envelope on top, trying to burn what was inside and not caring at the moment if it might screw up his stove.

" Honey, I think I would be smart enough to know to make enough copies of that to show everyone." Karin said as she walked over to the Uchiha and stood beside him.

" Tch, I could just tell people that you are lying." Sasuke told her with a smirk on his face.

" But honey, I got more proof that what was in that envelope." Karin chirped out, having Sasuke sighed out in frustration.

" How did you find out?" Sasuke asked her while looking over at the girl.

" It doesn't matter now does it?" Karin questioned back, causing him to shake his head.

" Anyways I will make a deal with you. I won't let anyone and I mean ANYONE about Sakura's secret if you do what I say." Karin smiled at the Uchiha.

" I could just tell my girlfriend what you are planning and our friends will never leave us." Sasuke replied back.

" Would you really do that? I think we both know that if this secret leaks out, Sakura's life as we know it will be over." Karin spat out, knowing that she had won the battle.

" Why are you doing this Karin?" Sasuke questioned her.

" Because Sasuke, I love you and I want us to be together." Karin said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sasuke thought long and hard about what to do in a situation like this.

" What do you want me to do?" Sasuke sighed out.

" I want you to break up with Sakura and be with me. It's that easy! Also I need a place to stay so I was thinking about moving in since we are boyfriend and girlfriend now." Karin said then removed herself from the male and walked around the place.

" You are not moving in with me!" Sasuke yelled out at the read head but frowned when she was smiling back at him.

" Honey, I don't think it would be wise to yell at me like that. I wonder what would Sakura's parents think when I tell all of their business partners about their innocent little daughter? Did you forget that her parents and mine work in the same building?" Karin asked.

_' Damn it! Why did she have to find out about Sakura and her problem? It happened so long ago.'_ Sasuke thought out.

" Also, be sure not to tell Sakura about any of this, remember I am in control now and there is nothing that you can do about it." Karin said. Sasuke sighed out once again because he had no choice in the matter. In order to protect the one that he loves, he has to sacrifice his happiness.

" I'll do it." Sasuke whispered out but loud enough for the red head to hear him.

" Great! I will be back later tonight to start moving in! I found this key on the coffee table and I'm guessing it will be my key now. Bye honey!" Karin said then walked out of his apartment. After the woman left, Sasuke's fist collided with his refrigerator and slipped down to the floor, putting his head on his knees. Karin had taken the extra key that Sasuke was going to give Sakura but now it was too late and there was nothing he could do about it.

**End of Flashback**

" Sasuke! Are you even listening to me?" Sasuke's mind went back to reality after hearing his girlfriend complaining and looked down at her annoyed face.

" What? Sasuke asked her.

" I said, isn't that Sai over there?" Sakura asked as Sasuke brought her down from his hold and looked over to see a male that looked like him coming over.

" Hi Sai!" Sakura yelled out as the pale male waved back.

" Hey guys. What's going on?" Sai asked.

" It's Sakura's and I anniversary." Sasuke stated as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura noticed a confused look on the male's face.

" Is something wrong Sai?" Sakura asked.

" No, I saw Karin not too long ago and was telling lies about how her and Sasuke were dating now and she was moving into his apartment. I should have known better than to believe her." Sai chuckled out while Sakura joined him.

" Yeah, poor girl. I swear she has some issues going on inside her head." Sakura giggled out then gasped when she felt her boyfriend tighten his hold on her.

" Sasuke?" Sakura questioned out as she looked up at her boyfriend.

" We should go." Sasuke replied as he took her hand and began to walk away.

" Bye Sai!" Sakura yelled out then walked with Sasuke over to his car.

" Are you upset of the lies that Karin is telling people? Don't worry, just ignore her." Sakura said after they got into his car and brought his lips over to hers. Sasuke eagerly kissed her back like it was the last time that they were going to kiss each other.

" Sakura, I need you right now." Sasuke whispered out as he began to leave kisses all over her face.

" Okay, my parents are at work and won't be home until late." Sakura replied then Sasuke gave her one last kiss before starting his car up and drove off.

…

When the couple arrived at Sakura's house, Sasuke picked her up once again and carried her into her house and all the way up to her room. After Sasuke closed the door, he made sure that it was locked so in case her parents decided to arrive home early, they would have time to get redressed. Sakura gasped out when she felt Sasuke begin to kiss her as he placed her gently on top of her bed. She took her hands down and brought his shirt over his head then the male helped her to get rid of her shirt and bra. Sasuke smirked at the girl before attacking her breasts, giving them plenty attention. Sakura moaned out when she felt his hands taking off her beige pants and black panties, leaving her naked. She looked up at his face while he was staring down at her body. She couldn't help but noticed how he looked a little sad like he was going to be missing her or something. Sakura shook the bad thoughts out of her head because she knew that he was always going to be there for her.

Sasuke's heartache when he stared down at her beautiful body, knowing that it was going to be the last time that she would see her like this until he thought of some way to get rid of Karin. He then plunged two fingers inside of her and once again started sucking on her breast, making her feel like she was in heaven. He wanted to make sure that she would have the best sex before they had to part ways. He brought his head down and kissed her where he loved to kiss her the most and smirked out when he noticed that she kept on getting wetter and wetter.

" Oh, Sasuke." Sakura moaned out while he began to suck on her clit, making her have an orgasm a minute later. Sasuke continued to lick her until she was completely cleaned off then took off his pants and boxers before positioning himself in front of her. He looked at her face and stared into her eyes as he brought one of his hands to hers and intertwined their fingers before slipping inside her pussy.

Sasuke groaned out at the feeling that she would always make him feel as he began to thrust inside and out of her. He began to attack her skin, leaving marks everywhere that could be hidden under a shirt as he continued to thrust into her body. He started to be gentle but after each thrust, he could go harder and faster than soon enough he could feel himself going to release soon and knew that Sakura was close as well. Sasuke brought his lips back to hers and gave her a rough kiss through each other's moans as they both climaxed together, feeling himself flow deep inside of her. Sasuke collapsed on top of her body but not too hard and just relaxed in her arms for it seemed like eternity. Sasuke sighed out when he heard his cell phone going off while he pulled out of his girlfriend. Sakura's cell phone was also going off so the couple's decided to answer their phones while getting dressed. Sasuke left the room after getting dressed as he was talking to Naruto.

" Okay now that I'm out of the room, what were you talking about?" Sasuke growled out to his best friend.

_" I was wondering if anything was up with you and Karin because I just saw her going into your apartment with a box in her hands when I was driving by with Ino in the car. I stopped my car and asked her what she was doing and she said that she was moving in and-"_

" I got to go." Sasuke snapped his phone shut and rushed back into Sakura's bedroom to see Sakura getting off the phone with a worried look on her face.

" Sakura." Sasuke spoke out but knew that Sakura had just gotten off the phone with Ino. Sakura looked back up at her boyfriend and his heartache seeing that tears were coming down her face.

" Sasuke, was Sai right when he said that Karin was moving in with you and you better not fucking lie to me! I just got off the phone with Ino who saw her at your place while putting HER things in there! Then she was saying how you two are together now."

Sakura cried out as she stood up from her bed and walked over to the Uchiha. Sasuke could only stare back at her and she knew his answer. Ever since they had began dating, they could read each other like a book so there was no point in lying or hiding anything from each other.

" It's true." Sakura whispered out while more tears began to fall from her face. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and turned her back on her.

_' I'm sorry Sakura but this is for your own good.'_ Sasuke thought sadly to himself.

" I don't think we should see each other anymore." Sasuke said in his not caring tone of voice when he was feeling the exact opposite. Sasuke didn't want to break up with her. Sakura was the only real good thing in his life but he had to do whatever it takes to protect her.

" So how long have you been seeing Karin?" Sakura choked out while crossing her arms.

" That is none of your concern Sakura just know… that I don't want to be with you anymore. You annoy me." Sasuke spoke out while closing his eyes. Sakura walked over and stood in front of him until he reopened up his eyes.

" You are lying to me. Sasuke, please tell me what's wrong?" Sakura brought her hand up to cup his cheek but he smacked her hand away from his body.

" Don't touch me, it's over." Sasuke turned around and was about to leave then stopped one moment and paused because he knew that the last thing that he was going to tell her was going to hurt her the most.

" Sasuke, what is it? I know that something is the matter! Is Karin forcing you to do something? You can talk to me and we can make it through together!" Sakura yelled out.

" No Sakura, I am with Karin because I want to be with her now. Don't you think that if I really thought that we would be together forever, I would have told you those three words you have been dying to hear?"

Sasuke asked out then rushed out of her room and out of the house. Sasuke got into his car and drove off and didn't stop until he had reached a red light. He didn't mean any of the words that he said to Sakura. It was true that during their whole relationship he never told Sakura that he loved her but she understood after what had happened to his family but Sasuke really did love her. He was just afraid to say it then have her taken away like she was now. Sasuke looked up at his mirror after feeling something wet on his cheek and his eyes widen to see that I tear had escaped his face. A tear drop that had never left since his family's accident.

...

Sakura laid on her bed and cried out, ignoring the phone calls from Ino and Naruto. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Today was supposed to be a wonderful day for her but instead it turned into her worse day ever.

" Sakura." A voice was heard and she leaned her head up to see her friend Sai standing there.

" What are you doing here Sai?" Sakura asked while rubbing the tears off of her face as Sai walked over and hugged his friend.

" Sasuke is over at our apartment right now while getting a beating out of Naruto and I figured I would come over and see how you were holding up." Sai replied as Sakura broke down again and continued to cry. Sai hugged her for the next few hours until Sakura had fallen asleep but one thing had popped into her head while drifting off to dreamland was the fact that they forgot to use protection in their last love making session.

…

**Okay I hope you guys like this new story! Sorry if the first chapter seemed to be rushed but that's how first chapters are usually are :) Leave me a review please and let me know how this is!! You know the drill, over 20 reviews and I'll update again if not I will continue this story after I am done with APC!!**


	2. Thank God For Alcohol

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and as promised here is another chapter for you guys so keep them up :)**

**Also, a lot of people mentioned about what Sakura's problem is and no worries, you will find out eventually what is Sakura's secret and let's just say that it's so big that Sasuke has to be with Karin. Duh duh duh okay here we go!**

**Just to let you know my spell check is not working!!! Sorry!!!!**

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 2

" Thank God For Alcohol"

Sixteen year old Sasuke Uchiha sighed out while staring at his annoying best friend who kept on talking about what kind of ramen he had eaten before school. The school bell finally rang which Sasuke was greatful for so Naruto could at least shut up for a few minutes.

" Good morning class! I would like to introduce to you all a new student who will be studying with us for the rest of the year." Mr. Asuma spoke out so Sasuke glanced up and his eyes widen to see a female who had pink hair that came down to shoulders and emerald green eyes.

' _I know her! That's got to be her.'_ Sasuke thought to himself and smirked out when the girl looked around and when she finally noticed the Uchiha staring at her, she quickly looked away.

' _Yeah she remembers me.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

" This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, you can take a seat next to Shino." Mr. Asuma said then the quiet girl walked over and took her seat, avoiding any eye contact with the male who couldn't take his eyes off of her.

…

When lunch started, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting at their usual eating table.

" So teme, what was up with you staring at the new girl? You think she's hot or something?" Naruto joked out then started to nudge Sasuke with his elbow. Sasuke turned his head and glared at his friend.

" Fuck off, she just looks annoying. That's all." Sasuke mumbled out then heard a crashing noise and everyone turned their heads to see that the new girl had fallen on the ground, destroying her lunch. Sasuke's eyes harden when he noticed that their classmate, Ami, had tripped the girl.

" That is what you get new kid. Who in the world has pink hair? You must be a fucking whore if you have that color hair." Ami chirped out but Sakura didn't say anything in return. I

nstead she just got up from the ground and quickly walked out of the caferteria, ignoring everyone laughing at her except for Sasuke's table. Sasuke stood up from his seat and decided to go after the girl. After a few minutes of searching, Sasuke found her sitting outside on top of the school's roof. He noticed that she was curled up like a ball with her head touching her knees and was crying. Sasuke walked over to the girl and took a seat beside her, causing her to look up to see who was now sitting next to her.

" I was hoping you wouldn't remember me." Sakura spoke out while rubbing the tears off of her face.

" Well not many people have pink hair." Sasuke replied.

" I guess you are right." Sakura whispered out quietly. Sasuke stood back up and offered his hand to her which she accepted.

" Let's go back to the lunch room, I'll buy you another lunch." Sasuke said then let go of the girl's hand and started to walk back towards the door but stopped when he felt the girl tugging on his wrist.

" Hey listen, about what had happened, you know…well I-" Sakura was then cut off by the Uchiha.

" I won't tell anyone about your secret. It is over right?" Sasuke questioned the girl and knew the answer when she smiled back and nodded her head.

" I promise I won't ever tell a soul."

…

Sasuke then sat up in his bed and panted out. It had been one week since he had broken up with his cherry blossom and since then, he kept on having dreams about their past together. Sasuke sighed out and looked down beside him and glared at the woman that was sleeping next to him. Karin was sleeping in the same spot that Sakura should have been sleeping on. Sasuke crawled out of bed and walked over to his bathroom to take a shower. While he was rinsing himself, he kept on thinking ways that he could get out of this mess. Sakura wouldn't even look at him anymore but he could tell that she was still hurting since Sasuke and Karin were also in a couple of her classes so Karin was forcing him to do things to her during class. Sasuke was glad that it was a Saturday but then sighed out when he remembered what day it was. Today was his best friend's birthday and we wanted to celebrate by going out and drinking with all of his friends which including himself and Sakura.

Naruto hated the fact that Sasuke was now dating Karin but Sasuke just acted like an asshole as usual to people except for Sakura. Sasuke walked out of his shower and walked back into his bedroom and frowned when he noticed that Karin was now awake and was showing off her naked body. Sasuke hated having sex with Karin. Her boobs were too big, her moans were annoying and Sasuke refused to go down on her after he tasted her once and realized how nasty she tasted while Sakura's taste was something that Sasuke could licked up all day. Sasuke just knew that today was going to be another day in hell.

…

Sakura looked over at her cell phone while standing behind her register at work. Everyone was aware of her breakup with Sasuke and how hard she was taking it. It broke her heart even more every time she had to go to class and see the new couple lip locking or watching them hold hands while walking down the hallway.

" Sakura!" Sakura looked up and placed a fake smile on her face when she noticed Sai was walking up to the counter.

" Hey Sai." Sakura spoke out.

Sai had been her rock ever since the breakup had happened. Sakura felt really bad that he was spending so much time with her but he mentioned that she was there for him after his breakup with one of her employees, Gaara. Sai and Gaara had been secretly dating because no one else knows that they were gay except for Sakura but the reason why she knew was because she had walked in on them while they were making out in the break room. Gaara then broke up with him because he didn't like the secretcy and was now dating a girl named Matsuri.

" How's work?" Sai asked then Sakura noticed that he had slightly tensed up when Gaara was walking up to the counters.

" It's boring as usual, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked the male.

" Well I wanted to remind you that Naruto's birthday party is tonight." Sai said.

" Oh shit! I completely forgot!" Sakura yelled out, causing the customers around the store to stop and look at her.

" So are you going?" Sai asked.

" I don't know… the perfect couple will probably be there." Sakura mumbled out.

" Well I don't want to burst your bubble sweetheart but it looks like your perfect couple is about to enter the store." Gaara pointed out and Sakura turned her head and her eyes widen to see Sasuke walking into the store with Karin by her side. When Sasuke looked over at the girl, she quickly looked away and continued to talk to Sai while ignoring the couple.

" You should definetly go. I'm going and I will buy your drinks if you go." Sai smirked out because after he said that, he knew that she couldn't say no to free drinks.

" Fine." Sakura mumbled out then looked back over to see that Karin's back was towards her, kissing Sasuke while Sasuke had his eyes opened and was staring right back at Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes then told the guys that she was going to use the bathroom and walked away. Sakura walked into the break room and sat down on one of the plastic chairs and began to cry. Seeing them like that at her work place was the last straw. Was he trying to kill her or something? Sakura then looked up when she heard the door opened up and glared at the person who was walking in.

" What are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough damage?" Sakura spat out at the male while rubbing her eyes. Sasuke walked over but stopped when he was about two feet away from his ex girlfriend.

" I told Karin that I had to use the bathroom." Sasuke simply stated.

" Then fucking go to the bathroom then." Sakura growled out then got up from her seat and walked pass the Uchiha but was stopped when he grabbed on to her wrist. Sakura looked up at him and noticed how much pain was in his eyes.

" Why are you here?" Sakura whispered out before looking down at his hand that was still touching her skin.

" I need to buy Naruto a movie, I was hoping that you wouldn't be working today." Sasuke mumbled out then let go of her wrist.

" I'm sorry that I had to ruined your precious day." Sakura spat out then was about to walk out again when Sasuke held her back once again but this time it was by his arms being wrapped around her waist.

Sakura's eyes widen when Sasuke dipped his head down and placed his face into her pink hair, inhaling her before pulling away and walking out of the room. Sakura had to take a moment to stand there while recovering what had just happened. Sakura walked out of the break room and went back up front to see that Sasuke and Karin were now checking out by Gaara while Sai was looking at the candy.

" God ugly, you sure do like to take your time." Sai chuckled out then received a slap in the head by the girl.

" Shut up! I just didn't want to see your face." Sakura smirked back at the male, trying her best to ignore the couple.

" Hey Sai, I want to show you something." Sakura smiled out.

" Ugly if you are talking about your tits again then show me the way." Sai replied before getting another in the head.

" Come on!" Sakura took his hand and dragged him far away from Sasuke and his girlfriend. When they were far enough, Sakura decided to smack Sai on the head once again.

" What the hell Sai? You have never seen my tits!" Sakura growled out, causing the male to chuckle.

" Yeah but you should had seen Sasuke's reaction. He looked like he was trying to kill me with his evil glare." Sai said then widen his eyes when Sakura brought him into a hug.

" Thank you for everything." Sakura whispered out then kissed him gently on the cheek and heard a coughing noise and looked over to see a pissed off Sasuke standing there with Karin by his side. Sakura removed herself from the male and crossed her arms.

" Well hello." Sai greeted out with a fake smile on his face.

" Are we interrupting something?" Karin asked as she brought both of Sasuke's hands and wrapped them around her waist.

" Not at all, can I help you guys?" Sakura politely asked.

" Sasuke wanted to see if you guys were going to Naruto's party tonight, right honey?" Karin asked but Sasuke gave no reply while staring at the couple.

" Of course we will be there! We wouldn't miss it for the world." Sakura spoke out.

" Great, hope to see you guys there. Come on Sasuke." Karin said then pulled on Sasuke's hand to make him walk with her. Sakura sighed out then shook her head.

" Remind me why am I going to his party tonight?" Sakura asked out.

" Because I'm paying for your drinks." Sai responded.

" Oh yeah! Hope you got paid today." Sakura smirked at the male while he only gulped back from her statement.

…

Later that evening, Sasuke sighed out when they finally reached the bar where all of his friends were going to be hanging out at. Sasuke ignored the cold looks that he was getting from half of their friends and took a seat next to Naruto while Karin sat beside him. Sasuke looked around and noticed that Sakura wasn't there yet.

" Is something on your mind teme?" Naruto asked while handing him a shot. Sasuke swallowed the shot then asked the bartender for another one.

" Hn." Sasuke responded before taking another one.

" Come on! You seem so distant and depressed lately. You are acting like how you were after your parents died. I'm worried about you."

Naruto spoke out while Sasuke ignored his friend and continued to take shots. Karin was trying to make conversation with the Uchiha but it was no use, it seemed like he was in his own world.

" Sorry I'm late everyone." Sasuke's head shot up and turned when he heard that voice and wanted to smile when he saw Sakura walking over to them.

She looked fantastic compared to his current girlfriend. While Karin looked horrible with her extra makeup and her slutty red dress that was way too short and it looked like her cleavage was about to pop out, Sakura was wearing a simple black dress that hugged her curves just right and her face was flawless.

" Glad you can make it Sakura! Here, let me buy you a shot!" Naruto said but Sakura shook her head.

" That is not nessasry, Sai is paying for my drinks tonight plus you are the birthday boy." Sakura smiled out then kissed Naruto on the cheek. Sasuke wanted to crush his shot glass right then and there. What was with her kissing all of their friends today?

" Dickless, happy birthday." Sai spoke out as he walked over to the group.

" Shut up! It's my birthday so you should be nice to me!" Naruto yelled out while ignoring his best friend that kept on taking shot after shot.

" Hi Sakura, how are you doing?" Karin asked the pink haired girl who smiled back with a fake smile on her face. Sai handed the pink haired girl a shot and she took it and asked for another one.

" I am fantastic, how are you?" Sakura decided to be polite even though she wanted to kill the red headed chick at the moment.

" I'm wonderful! Before we got here, Sasuke and I had the best sex ever! God he feels so good when he-" Karin was interrupted by her boyfriend.

" Karin, be quiet." Sasuke demanded from the girl.

" You can't tell me what to do Sasuke remember? Sasuke, why don't you tell Sakura how hard I made you cum not too long ago? I have to say that his cum taste so damn good."

Karin smirked out while Sakura just stood there with her heart breaking away but she was going to be strong and not cry this time.

" Really Karin? You must not get out much because I have tasted so much better." Sakura replied back smoothly then walked over and took a seat far away from the couple.

Sasuke looked over at the girl and his heart ached when he saw how sad she looked. Sasuke looked down at his now filled shot glass and wished that there was some way out of this mess.

…

A few hours had gone by and everyone was completely trashed except for the designated drivers. Naruto convinced Sakura to spend the night at their place and she agreed to it. When they got back to the apartment, Naruto went into his room while Sai and Sakura went to his room because they wanted to listen to some music.

" Wow! This cd is fucking fantastic!" Sakura smiled out while laying on the male's bed.

" Yeah. I have to say, that took guts what you said to Karin tonight." Sai replied then went over and laid beside the girl.

" Yeah, but I lied, Sasuke was the best I have ever tasted." Sakura responded then began to feel sad.

" Well you haven't tasted everyone! Gaara said that I tasted good as well." Sai smirked out, causing the drunk girl to look up at her gay friend.

" Oh really? Want me to find out?" Sakura spoke out as she crawled on top of him.

" Are you sure?" Sai asked out.

" Why not? I bet Sasuke and fucking Karin right now and I deserve to get laid too." Sakura went down and began to nibble on his earlobe, causing the male to moan out.

" Sai, have you ever had sex with a girl?" Sakura whispered out into his ear while cupping him.

" Shit!" Sai moaned out then went up and took off Sakura's shirt and bra and was about to attack her perked up nipples when his door was slammed open. The pair looked over to see Naruto with a sober look on his face.

" Shit! I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were fucking in here!" Naruto spoke out then closed the door. Sakura looked down at Sai and smiled out.

" I think he just ruined the mood." Sakura giggled out why Sai couldn't agree more. Sai helped Sakura put her bra and shirt back on the brought her back on the bed and cuddled with her.

" We should go to sleep." Sai whispered out then Sakura nodded her head and drifted off to sleep. Thanks God for alcohol.

…

**So how was it? Let me know by reviewing! Sneak Peak: Sakura finds out that she's pregnant :0. Review time :)**

**Oh yeah the dream that Sasuke had was actually a flashback just to let you all know so you aren't confused.**


	3. Being Heartbroken and Pregnant

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 3

" Being Heartbroken and Pregnant"

Sakura groaned out after hearing her cell phone alarm going off. She got out of her bed and went to her bathroom and got ready for her class. While she was getting ready, she glanced down at the floor and noticed a " People" magazine with the cover was a pregnant actress. Sakura didn't think anything of it and left it alone. When she was done getting ready, she walked downstairs and saw her mother doing some laundry.

" Good morning Sakura, shouldn't you be going to school now?" Her mother raised a pink eyebrow at her while her daughter rolled her eyes. Sakura and her mother never had the best relationship but they tried their best to get along.

" Mom, I have plenty of time and I'm already ready." Sakura replied.

" You know, I had a dream about you last night." Sakura's mother spoke out without taking a glance over at the young adult.

" About what?" Sakura became a little curious of what her mother was talking about. Sakura watched as her mother put down a pair of clothing and sighed out.

" I know this sounds silly but I had a dream that… well that you were pregnant." Her mother then chuckled out. " I know it sounds crazy but it just seemed so real."

Sakura wanted to busted out laughing at the thought that her very own mother thought that she was having a baby. The last time that Sakura even had sex was a month ago with Sasuke.

" Well mother, I think you need to have sex in order to have a baby." Sakura smiled out sadly but was still thinking about Sasuke.

It made her want to cry every time she would think about Sasuke and how Karin was in his arms instead of her. She had wished that since a month had passed that she would be over him but she had fallen in love with him ever since she first laid eyes on him when they were both 13. Sakura snapped out of her own thoughts and was back to reality.

" I know but I just wanted to make sure! I know your break up with Sasuke came as a shocker but I didn't want you to go down that road again." Sakura's mother told her, causing her to shake her head.

" I think we both know that I didn't have a choice in what road I took back then." Sakura spat out while a frown was appearing on her face.

" Sakura I-"

" I'm going off to school now, see you later mom." Sakura stated then walked out of the house with her book bag, not letting her mother finish her sentence.

When Sakura got into her car, she sped off, trying to forget what her mother was talking about. When Sakura stopped at a red light, she glanced over and noticed a billboard was posted up, advertising a pregnancy book.

' _What the fuck? What's up with all this pregnancy shit today? I know I am not pregnant because I'm getting my period today. I can feel the cramps hurting more than usual.'_Sakura thought to herself then drove off again when the light turned green.

…

Sasuke sighed out after entering his first class today after being dragged by his girlfriend. It had been one month since he was blackmailed by Karin into breaking up with Sakura. He gritted his teeth every time he thought about the situation and how Karin would make him do things against his will.

" Sasuke! What do you want to do after class today?" Karin purred out as she wrapped her arms around his arm and laid her head against his shoulder.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then looked up just in time to see Sakura walking into the classroom.

Their eyes met for a moment but then his face was forced to move to the side and his lips were smashed against Karin's. Sasuke closed his eyes and responded to the kiss because he knew if he didn't do what Karin wanted him to do, there would be consequences. The bell rang, indicated that class was about to begin but Karin made no intentions of stopping the kiss.

" Mr. Sasuke and Miss. Karin, if you could please continue that after class." Mr. Iruka coughed out while everyone in the class turned and looked at the couple who had stopped making out.

" Sorry Mr. Iruka but I just wanted to show my lover how much I love him." Karin chirped out but loud enough for the whole class to hear. Sasuke looked over to see that Sakura was the only one that wasn't looking at them. Instead, Sakura was staring down at her lap like she didn't know or care of what they were doing.

" I love you Sasuke!" Karin chimed out and Sasuke knew that he had to say those words back to her or else she could say something else in front of the class.

" I love you too Karin." Sasuke spoke out while looking into her eyes then shifted his eyes when he heard a chair making noise and saw Sakura getting up from her seat with her thing in her hands and rushed out of the classroom.

" I guess she is just jealous." Karin smirked out while Sasuke remained quiet as the teacher began to teach.

He felt so guilty and wanted to chase after his ex girlfriend but he knew that Karin wouldn't allow him to do that. Sasuke was a little shocked that Sakura would actually run out of the classroom instead of ignoring the girl with the glasses.

This wasn't the first time that Sasuke had to say the three words that he was never able to say to Sakura to Karin. It seemed to happen every time that had a class together when Sasuke and Sakura make eye contact.. Sasuke could only think that Sakura was having a bad day but he also had a feeling like a gut feeling that there was something different about Sakura.

…

Sakura couldn't stay in that classroom after hearing Sasuke say those words to his girlfriend. Sakura didn't understand why she was being so emotional than usual. She suddenly felt like she was about to start her period right at that moment so she rushed into the girl's bathroom and used up one of the stalls. Sakura frowned out in frustration when she realized it was a false alarm.

' _What the fuck is wrong with my body? My body has never acted like this before. My back hurts and I'm cramping and it feels like I'm having my period right this second but I'm not.'_Sakura thought to herself then couldn't help but think about what her mother was talking about earlier.

Sakura shook the thought of being pregnant away and left the bathroom. Sakura suddenly had the biggest craving for buffalo wings so instead of going back to class with Sasuke and his lover, she decided to take her lunch now.

Sakura walked out of the school then left in her car and decided to stop by the local café where Gaara's sister worked out. Sakura entered the café and took a seat, waiting until a waitress came up to her. Sakura couldn't help but smile out when she saw Temari walking over to her without her uniform on.

" Hey Temari!" Sakura waved at the older blonde while Temari smiled back and took a seat across from her.

" What's going on Sakura? Shouldn't you be in class?" Temari raised an eyebrow at the girl.

" Eh, I decided to skip. Shouldn't you be working right now?" Sakura questioned back.

" Nope, I have the day off and I came up here to get my check stub. Now I am hanging out with you." Temari replied back then a waitress came up to the table then Sakura recognized it was Gaara's girlfriend.

" Hey Sakura, can I get you anything?" Matsuri asked.

" Hey yourself, can I get two plates of the buffalo wings?" Sakura asked the girl while Temari's eyes widen.

" Are you sure you want to eat that much?" Temari asked.

" Of course! I am starving! I have been eating nothing but buffalo wings all week." Sakura smiled out then Matsuri took her order and walked away. Sakura looked over at her friend who was giving her a weird look.

" What?" Sakura asked.

" Are you pregnant?" Temair questioned out while Sakura wanted to shoot herself in the head.

" What? No I am not pregnant! Why does everyone think that I am pregnant?" Sakura whined out.

" Because you hate buffalo wings Sakura." Temari stated out.

" Well, I don't know I just want some." Sakura replied back.

" Who else thinks that you are pregnant?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

" Well my mother had a dream last night that I was pregnant but I swear she is crazy." Sakura joked out while Temari had a serious look on her face.

" What is it now Temari?" Sakura complained.

" Have you gotten your period?" Temari asked.

" Not yet but I will be getting it any minute now." Sakura said.

" Sakura, I think you should go get a pregnancy test." Temari told her friend while Sakura sat there in shock.

" Why? I keep telling you that I am not pregnant." Sakura sighed out but was grateful that her food had finally arrived.

The two girls sat in silence while Sakura ate her wings like they were small pieces of candy. When Sakura was done eating, she paid her bill while Temari remained silent.

" Well I am leaving now." Sakura stated out then got out of her seat and Temari stood up as well.

" Are you mad at me Sakura?" Temari asked out with a concerned tone of voice.

" No, I just have been having a hard time. This was fun Temari." Sakura smiled at the blonde.

" Sure, well if you need anything and anything at all, please call me okay?" temari asked and the two females hugged each other and parted ways after leaving the café.

Sakura had enough with people and objects pointing out her being pregnant and decided that on her way home, she would go to the grocery store and buy a beer and a pregnancy test.

…

When school was over, Sasuke was invited to go hang out over at Naruto's and of course that meant that Karin had to come along as well. The three of them sat in the living area of Naruto's apartment, the males playing video games while Karin looked bored as hell while playing with her cell phone.

" Sasuke, when can we go?" Karin whined out.

" You guys have only been here for five minutes. You didn't have to come." Naruto gritted his teeth.

He hated Karin with a passion but since it was his best friend dating her, he had to be nice to her and be there for him. Sasuke remained silent while playing his video game. If Sakura was here, she would be enjoying watching them play video games while chatting with Sai. Sasuke never minded that Sai and Sakura were so close. It was like Naruto and Sasuke and Sakrua and Sai, the four of them just meshed well together since Naruto was his best friend Sakura and Sai had been friends for a long time. The front door opened up and Sasuke looked over to see Sai walking into the apartment.

" Hello losers." Sai calmly greeted as he walked over and took a seat on an extra chair.

" Shut up you emo freak." Naruto called back.

" Oh dickless you know I'm just trying to get you to lose at your game." Sai replied.

" Why I outa-"

' Dicks are for my friends, when they come to my house I said-'

Sai quickly answered his phone but Sasuke tensed up because he knew that the ring tone belonged to Sakura.

" Hello?"

" _Hi Sai!"_

" What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sai asked which made Sasuke tense up some more thinking that Sakura might be in trouble.

" _Not really… um… do you by any chance know where Sasuke is?"_

" He's right here playing a video game with dickless." The comment made Sasuke look over at his look alike and wondered why Sakura was talking about him.

" _Alright well I really need to talk to him about something so I'll be over there in like five minutes."_

" Okay bye."

Sai closed up his phone then look back on the huge screen tv. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, seeing if he was going to bring Sakura up or not.

" So what is Sakura up to?" Naruto asked his roommate.

" She's heading over here." Sai stated while Sasuke was getting a warm feeling inside because he was going to see Sakura. Karin saw the content look on her boyfriend's face and decided to have some fun.

" Sasuke, I'm horny. Let's have a quickie in the bathroom." Karin whispered out so no one else could hear her except for Sasuke.

" No, you can wait until we get home." Sasuke replied back but it wasn't the answer that Karin wanted.

" Yes, you will be coming into the bathroom with me or else I could inform Naruto something very interesting fact about his father and-"

Karin didn't get to finish up her sentence because her boyfriend took her hand and led her into the bathroom. Naruto and Sai just acted like it was nothing because everyone has had sex in the bathroom including Sasuke and Sakura when they were dating so it wasn't that big of a deal to them.

…

Sakura got into her car and drove herself over to Sai's apartment. Sakura couldn't believe what had happened a few minutes ago when she found out that she was pregnant. Sakura decided to take the test after she got home so she could tell the whole world that she wasn't carrying a child but five minutes after peeing on the stick, it showed her a different outcome.

Sakura couldn't believe that she was carrying Sasuke's child and was debating on whether to tell him the news or not. Sakura decided that she would call Sai and see if he was hanging out with Naruto. If he was there, she would go over and tell him but if he isn't then she was going to wait but he did deserve to know. While she was driving, she was having a sudden urge to use the bathroom.

When she got to the apartment, she really needed to use the bathroom and rushed into the apartment and saw Naruto and Sai sitting in the living room.

" Hey Sakura! What's the rush?" Naruto asked when she had run into the apartment.

" Hi, I need to pee really badly." Sakura said then rushed over to the bathroom door which was closed and started opening up the door.

" Wait Sakura don't!" Sai shouted out but it was too late.

Sakura opened up the door and her eyes widen to see Sasuke and Karin in the bathroom together. Karin was sitting on the sink with her legs wrapped around Sasuke while Sasuke's condom covered penis was inside of her. Karin's blouse was unbuttoned so Sasuke was able to suck on one of her nipples while her bra was brought down to her stomach. The two teens stopped at what they were doing and Sasuke froze when he turned his head and saw Sakura standing there.

" Sakura." Sasuke whispered out after he deattached his mouth from Karin's breast while Karin could only smirk.

" S-sorry." Sakura choked out then closed the door and ran out of the apartment, ignoring Sai and Naruto's comments.

Sakura was about to reach to her car, forgetting all about going to the bathroom when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. Sakura sighed out because she knew it was Sai comforting her and didn't try to move away. Sakura looked up and gasped out when it was Sasuke that was holding her.

" Sakura I can explain." Sasuke spoke out while Sakura tried her best to get away from him.

" Let go of me! There is no fucking reason to explain because she is your girlfriend now and that's what lovers do!" Sakura cried out.

" We were just fucking Sakura, it's not like I wanted to do it anyway." Sasuke spoke out which caused Sakura to get angry and roughly push him away.

" Last time I checked you were the one telling her that you love her and she is the one that lives with you! So don't fucking tell me all of these lies!" Sakura growled out which made Sasuke pissed off that she was using that tone of voice on him.

" Sakura! You don't understand! All the things I am doing for Karin is for you Sakura! God damn it! All the crap that I'm putting up with should show how much I fucking love you!" Sasuke yelled out while staring into her eyes while she was shocked. She was speechless for a moment then her eyes harden.

" I already know that you never loved me so you can stop rubbing it in my face." Sakura spat out.

" Sasuke!" The two young adults looked over to see Sai running over to them.

" What?" Sasuke spoke out harshly.

" Karin wants you. She wanted to come out here herself but I told her I would get you instead." Sai spoke out then Sasuke took one glance over at Sakura then walked back over to the apartment. Sai looked over at Sakura and brought her into a hug.

" I'm sorry." Sai whispered out into her ear.

" I wish he would had said that. I hate him." Sakura choked out.

" Did you get to tell him what you wanted to tell him?" Sai asked her but she shook her head.

" No and I will never tell him what my news is. What am I going to do?" Sakura cried out and felt like her whole world was falling apart.

" What is it?" Sai asked the crying girl.

" Please don't tell a soul about this?"

" I promise, please tell me what's wrong?" Sai questioned the girl then pulled her away to look into her eyes.

" I'm pregnant."

…

**Okay so if you guys are wondering about Sakura's symptoms, that is how I was when I was pregnant. I found out I was pregnant exactly the day that I was suppose to have my period and I had horrible cramps and lower back pains and I would think I was having my period but it never came. Also I had huge cravings and my boss was even like your pregnant and I was like no I'm not lol. Then that night me and the hubby go to the store and I got a pregnancy test and a beer just to get it over with and I could say that I wasn't pregnant but when I took it I was :) Also it seems like when mothers have dreams about their kids they come true like my mom did. So everything that Sakura experienced was from my experience. I didn't start throwing up until 4 months I think and it wasn't that much. Okay I'll stop rambling now.**

**So now is the time for you guys to review! Next chapter: Sasuke finds out about Sakura's pregnancy!!**


	4. Finding Out

**Hi everyone!! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. This chapter is a little short but I figured you would rather have a fast update!! **

**Also, what is everyone's thoughts on Sakura confessing her love for Naruto in the manga? I think she went off the deep end but Naruto can tell that she still loves Sasuke. Why the fuck would she be like the fool is in love with me then confess her love to him?? * slaps Sakura then goes finds Sasuke and slaps Sasuke***

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 4

" Finding Out"

Sakura was now two months pregnant and so far, Sai was the only person that she confided in. Sakura didn't even have the guts to inform her parents in fear of what they might do with the situation. Sakura had also not had spoken to Sasuke ever since the incident at Naruto and Sai's apartment but Sasuke also made no intentions of talking to her ether. Sakura sighed out once she walked out of her classroom but was grateful that she only had one class left until she was done with school for the day.

" Sakura!" Sakura turned her head to see Sai walking up to her.

" Hey Sai." Sakura greeted back then they both continued to walk.

" How are you feeling?" Sai asked.

" Horrible. I keep feeling light headed for some reason." Sakura said as she placed her hand on her head. She then accidentally bumped into someone.

" Sorry." Sakura mumbled out then looked up to see that it was her ex boyfriend who had bumped into her.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke asked the girl while ignoring Karin who was right beside him. Sasuke was a little concern because she looked a little pale at the moment.

" Look who it is. Sakura, you really should leave us alone. " Karin smirked out and Sakura was about to reply but darkness consumed her and she fell over.

**…**

Sasuke was fast enough to catch her before she was able to hit the floor while Sai and Karin watched the scene.

" Sakura!" Sasuke spoke out while slightly shaking her body when he noticed that she wasn't waking up.

" I'll take her to the nurse." Sai offered out but then Sasuke shook his head.

" No. I will." Sasuke spoke out then picked her up bridal style.

" No Sasuke! Let Sai take her to the nurse! We need to go to class." Karin growled out.

" I'm going to the nurse's office and that is final Karin." Sasuke glared at his girlfriend while Sai was slightly confused.

" You are coming with me and that is final Sasuke! Don't make me tell the person in charge here all about Sakura's past and how she-" Karin replied.

" No, it's bad enough that you made me fuck you when you knew Sakura was coming over and other things! You can do whatever you want to me later but now I'm going to the office." Sasuke spoke out then began to walk towards the office while Sai walked with him after saying that he was going as well. While they were walking in silence, Sai couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke and Karin were talking about.

When the two males arrived at the clinic, the nurse on duty looked up and frowned when she noticed the passed out girl in Sasuke's arms.

" Oh dear, what happened?" The nurse asked while showing the bed that Sasuke needed to put Sakura on.

Sai watched as Sasuke gently placed the girl on the bed then took a seat right beside her bed then stared at the sleeping girl. Sai took a seat across from the other male and looked down on the ground with lots on his mind. Part of him was being worried about Sakura's health while the other part was still wondering about Sasuke and Karin's conversation.

" Sakura collapsed in the halls." Sasuke explained to the nurse while his eyes were still on his ex girlfriend.

" Does she have any medical problems or taking any medication?" The nurse asked while she was taking a look at Sakura.

" No, she is perfectly healthy." Sasuke stated but Sai could hear the worry in his voice which he had never heard before.

" Well has she started a new diet or something? Has she been stressed out?" The nurse glanced over at Sai who kept staring at the ground.

" It looked like you might know something with that look on your face." The nurse pointed out then Sai looked up at Sasuke and the nurse.

Sai thought long and hard of what his next move was going to be. He could ether act like there was nothing wrong with her but then something bad might happen to her or he tells them that she is pregnant. Sai knew that Sakura didn't want Sasuke to know that he was the father so he could only think of one solution. Sai sighed out then looked back at the floor again. He didn't want to look at Sasuke when he tells them the news.

" Sakura, is pregnant." Sai sighed out once again while avoiding everyone's gaze on him.

" Okay, well that is probably why she passed out. It's from the stress and the hormones and stuff. Sakura should be fine if you guys want to go back to class." The nurse explained with a smile on her face.

" How do you know she's pregnant?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the male. Sai let out another sigh then looked up at the Uchiha.

" Because Sakura is pregnant with my child." Sai finished his sentence and looked down at the floor again then heard the chair move roughly and looked up to see Sasuke leaving the room.

' _Please forgive me Sakura.'_ Sai thought to himself.

Sasuke had to get out of that room as fast as he could. He couldn't believe his ears when Sai spoke out that Sakura was pregnant and what worse was that she was carrying Sai's child.

" Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head to see Karin running up to him.

" Sasuke! I was-" Karin was cut off when Sasuke threw her over to the wall and slammed her body, holding her by her neck.

" This is all your fucking fault!" Sasuke snarled out at his girlfriend.

" What?" Karin had no idea what he was talking about.

" If you hadn't blackmailed me into breaking up with Sakura, she would be pregnant with my child instead of Naruto's fucking roommate!" Sasuke growled then released the girl's neck.

" Sakura's pregnant?" Karin whispered out in shock but on the inside she was screaming for joy.

" I'm won't be home until late tonight." Sasuke replied then walked away from his girlfriend.

Karin watched him leave the hallway and then when she knew that he was out of sight, Karin took out her phone and decided to call someone because they probably would like to know about the information she just found out.

**…**

Sakura opened up her eyes and looked around, wondering where she was and what happened. Sakura looked over and smiled when she saw Sai sitting near her with his hands on his head, covering his face.

" Sai." Sakura whispered out, causing the male to look up with a shock look on his face.

" You are awake." Sai said then Sakura nodded her head.

" Yeah, sorry to make you worry." Sakura winked at the male but noticed that he seemed a little off.

" I should be the one saying sorry." Sai replied then the nurse walked over to the couple.

" I'm glad to see you are feeling better, how far along are you?" The nurse asked while Sakura was slightly confused but brushed it off while getting off of the bed.

" I am feeling a lot better now. Thanks but I really should be getting home." Sakura said then walked out of the room while Sai was by her side.

" Sakura, there is something I need to tell you that is very important." Sai spoke.

" What is it?" Sakura asked while they reached outside of the building and were now walking to where their cars were.

" Sasuke knows that you are pregnant." Sai blurted out then Sakura stopped walking and stared straight ahead of her.

" Can you please repeat that?" Sakura whispered out.

" I'm really sorry Sakura! You had passed out and Sasuke wouldn't leave your side so he came with me but then the nurse kept asking health questions and I had to tell her that you are pregnant." Sai replied then Sakura breathed out and looked over at her gay friend.

" How did Sasuke take the news?" Sakura asked.

" Well, I knew that you didn't want Sasuke to know that it's his child so I kind of mentioned that the child was mine." Sai said then Sakura's eyes widen then smiled at her friend.

" Sai! You are so clever! How come I never thought of that? If you pretend that you are the father, then Sasuke will never have to know. Sai, will you please be the father of my child?" Sakura asked while taking Sai's hand and holding on to it.

" I don't have a choice now. You should have seen the look on Sasuke's face." Sai commented out as they both continued to walk but he noticed how Sakura tensed up after hearing his name again.

" Oh really?" Sakura asked.

" He stormed out of the room after I said it." Sai replied while Sakura couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke was thinking at the moment.

**…**

" So you are telling me that Sakura is pregnant and it's with Sai's kid?" Naruto questioned out to his best friend.

After Sasuke had left the campus, he made his way over to Naruto because he was the only person he confined in after his break up with Sakura.

" When did they start hooking up? They don't even act like they are together! " Sasuke growled out while walking back and forth in the living room while Naruto was eating his ramen on the couch.

" Sasuke, I hate to say-" Naruto was then interrupted by his best friend.

" You know what? What if the child is mine? It has to be mine! Sakura and I had sex the day that I broke up with her so it's been awhile but who cares? We did have sex. I bet you that it's my kid. " Sasuke said.

" Sasuke, listen to me, I-" Naruto was interrupted again.

" I bet since she is so mad at me, she just told Sai to say that it's his! That's has to be it!" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face then walked over and took a seat beside his friend.

" Sasuke will you shut up and stop being weird at the moment!" Naruto shouted out which shocked his friend.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then crossed his arms.

" Now that I have your attention, there is something that you should know." Naruto breathed out in fear of what his best friend might do.

" Go on." Sasuke replied and raised an eyebrow when he noticed how pale Naruto was getting but didn't mention anything.

" There is a very good chance that Sakura's child belongs to Sai." Naruto commented out then was surprised when Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Not you too dobe!" Sasuke replied then began to think that this whole ordeal will get Karin to leave him alone. Since Sakura is now pregnant with his child, he will have to go back and be with Sakura.

" I'm being serious Sasuke. On the night of my birthday, I had walked in on them having sex." Naruto spoke out then looked down on the floor. He looked back up at his friend and noticed that he was at a complete loss.

" Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked his friend but Sasuke remained silent.

" I don't see why you really care anyway, you were the one who broke up with Sakura then had Karin move in with you on the same day. You were also the one who was having sex with Karin in the bathroom when you knew that Sakura was on her way over here." Naruto spat out then froze when Sasuke glanced over at him and his eyes harden.

" It's not like I had a choice in the matter." Sasuke spoke out then realized what he just said.

" Sasuke, please tell me what's going on with you! What do you mean that you don't have a choice?" Naruto demanded from his friend.

" This conversation does not leave this room." Sasuke spat out then Naruto nod his head.

" I promise just tell me what is the real reason why you broke up with Sakura?" Naruto questioned his friend.

" Karin found out something about Sakura and blackmailed me into breaking up with Sakura and she moved in with me." Sasuke admitted while Naruto's eyes widen.

" Holy Fuck. Why didn't you tell anyone? Especially telling Sakura?" Naruto asked.

" Because Karin said that if I told anyone, she would tell everyone about Sakura's past." Sasuke admitted.

" So what did happen in Sakura's past?" Naruto asked.

" I'm sorry Naruto but I can't tell you. I promised Sakura I wouldn't tell anyone." Sasuke replied.

' _I'm sorry Naruto but if you knew what Sakura was forced to do when she was younger, you would hate her as well.'_ Sasuke thought sadly.

" I understand but man, you are so miserable. I haven't seen you like this when your family died and I know how much you miss your parents and Itachi." Naruto commented out but then Sasuke shook his head.

" I will never miss Itachi after all that he had done." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

_' After all he made me and Sakura do.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

" Sorry! I didn't really know the guy. I only met him a few times at my father's business party." Naruto rolled his eyes while Sasuke was still in deep thought. Then the front door opened up and Sai walked into his apartment. Sai froze in his footsteps when he saw Naruto and Sasuke glaring over at him.

" Hi guys!" Sai chimed out.

" Sai, is Sakura really pregnant?" Naruto asked his roommate and saw him nod his head.

" Yeah, she's two months pregnant." Sai replied back then Sasuke got out of his seat and started to walk over to the entrance.

" Where are you going teme?" Naruto called out but Sasuke ignored his friend and left the apartment. Sasuke walked over to his car and got in, deciding that he was going to ask the pink haired girl himself if it was true.

**…**

Sakura drove back to her house while she kept thinking about her whole pregnancy issue. After she had left the campus, she called the doctor's office and made an appointment to see the doctor and told them that she was likely pregnant. She was thankful that Sai had offered that he would act that he was the father instead of Sasuke but she still had no intentions of speaking to the Uchiha. Sakura then realized that Sai had mentioned that Sasuke was also with her in the nurse's room but she wondered why he would do that when he wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

When she got to her house, she closed her car door behind her and noticed that her mother's car was in the driveway while her stepfather's truck was parked on the side of the street. Sakura walked up to the door and opened it up, stepping inside the house.

" Sakura?" Sakura sighed out when she heard her mother calling out to her.

" What mom?" Sakura yelled back as she closed the door behind her.

" Come here for a minute." Her mother replied then Sakura walked over to the living room where both of her parents were sitting on the couch.

" What?" Sakura asked out in a dull tone of voice.

" I just got a call from someone who informed us that you are pregnant? Please tell me that this isn't true." Sakura's mother spoke out and the only thing Sakura could do was gulp.

**...**

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter!! Next update will be shortly so review. Also there were a few hints in this chapter about Sakura's past, anyone want to take a guess of what it is?**


	5. More Fights

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 5

" More Fights"

Sakura could only gulp after seeing her parent's expressions on their faces. Sakura was hoping to not tell her parents until after her doctor's appointment but now it seemed like that plan was not going to happen.

" Well Sakura? Your mother asked you a question so I think it will be wise to answer her." Sakura's step father's eyes hardened while talking to the young adult. Sakura took a deep breath and prepared herself.

" Yes, I am pregnant." Sakura spoke out.

" I knew it! I knew you were but you were the one who said told me otherwise." Sakura's mother shook her head.

" Is it Sasuke's child?" Sakura's stepfather asked but Sakura shook her head.

" No, it's my friend's Sai. We had a one nightstand together awhile back and I think you know the rest." Sakura mumbled out.

" Great, just great Sakura! What the hell were you thinking? What are you going to do about college? Are you going to marry this boy?" Sakura's father growled out.

" I don't know! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Sakura yelled out while tears began to form into her eyes.

" Don't you dare yell at me young lady!" Sakura's stepfather roared out.

" Well I'll stop yelling when you treat me as an adult. You are always treating me as a kid when I'm not even yours!" Sakura argued back.

" You will be treated as an adult when you act like one! " Sakura's stepfather replied back. Sakura crossed her arms and huffed out. Sakura glanced over at her mother who was staring at the floor.

" Your mother will be taking you to the doctor's tomorrow to get rid of that thing." Sakura's stepfather spoke out, which caused Sakura's eyes to widen.

" What? No! I will not get rid of my baby." Sakura said.

" Yes you will! Your mother and I had already discussed this before you came home and you will be getting an abortion!" Sakura's stepfather yelled out.

" No I'm not! I am keeping it!" Sakura yelled back.

" Yes you are! As long as you are in this house and going to school that I am paying for, you will get rid of it." Sakura's stepfather demanded then Sakura's eyes widen once again. Sakura looked over at her mother and noticed that her mood hadn't changed.

" Mom?" Sakura whispered out then Sakura's mother head looked up at her.

" Sakura he is right. You are too young to be having a child." Sakura's mother commented out.

" I'm 21 years old but you guys are acting like I'm 14." Sakura spat out.

" Well Sakura it doesn't matter, you have a choice to get rid of that thing or be on your own." Sakura's stepfather spoke out then Sakura looked at the ground and sighed out.

_' What should I do? I really do want this child now but if I keep it, what will I do?'_ Sakura thought very hard about her decision then she looked over at her mother who was sided with her stepfather who she married while Sakura was away. Sakura realized that her mother never sided with her and would either side with her real father or her stepfather.

" I'm keeping my child." Sakura whispered out.

" Excuse me? If you keep it, you will be on your own and don't even think that I will continue to pay for your classes." Sakura's father gritted his teeth but Sakura could only smile back.

" You heard me." Sakura smirked but with tears still in her eyes then rushed out of the house without saying another word.

**…**

Sasuke sighed out while driving on his way over to Sakura's house. Sasuke had to see her for himself to see if Sai was telling the truth about her having a child.

' Your god is dead! And no one cares-' Sasuke answered his cell phone but was well aware who was calling him.

" What do you want Karin?"

_" I was wondering when you were coming home!"_

" I'm sleeping over at Naruto's tonight." Sasuke lied but he figured that he could go back to his best friend's apartment.

_" Oh but I figure that we could have dinner together."_

" No."

_" But-"_

" No Karin, I need tonight to myself."

_" But I can make you forget all about Sakura! See you don't deserve her!"_

" Karin please do this for me? I'll see you tomorrow."

_" Fine!"_

Sasuke closed up his phone and sighed out. What did he do to deserve all this drama in his life? Sasuke thought back at the first time that he had ever met Sakura.

_Flashback_

_13 year old Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night after hearing some weird noises coming from his brother's room which was next door. Sasuke was wondering why his brother was up at a time like this and decided that he would go see what his 22 year old brother was doing. Sasuke walked out of his room and walked next door and put his ear next to his brother's door and his eyes widen when he heard some whimpering noise._

_" Itachi?" Sasuke opened up the door, in fear that his brother was hurt or in trouble but instead he found something else that he was not expecting. His older brother was in the middle of slamming a girl from behind on the bed but stopped when he saw his brother. The girl looked up and Sasuke's eyes widen when he noticed that the girl looked like he was around his age with pink hair with tears flowing down her green eyes._

_" What the fuck is going on?" Sasuke growled out as he closed the door behind him. Itachi grunted and pulled out of the girl and placed his boxers back on his body._

_" What are you doing here little brother?" Itachi asked while the young girl kept on whimpering and placed a cover around her body._

_" I heard some noises so I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Sasuke whispered out then looked over at the girl and couldn't help but blush. She was so beautiful._

_" Hn, it looks like you are feeling something for my playmate. Well I'll be a good brother and let you have some fun with her." Itachi smirked out then Sasuke looked over and noticed all the used needles on his brother's night stand._

_" What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled out while he watched his older brother get up from the bed and took out a gun and pointed it at the girl._

_" Come on little brother! She's fucktastic and you need to lose your virginity sooner or later." Itachi smirked out._

_" Are you high?" Sasuke questioned his brother then looked over at the girl and watched her nod her head._

_" Now hurry up and get undress little brother." Itachi said as he took a seat on his dresser and watched his little brother walking up to the girl._

_" What's your name?" Sasuke asked the pink haired girl._

_" Sakura, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled at the boy because she had a warm feeling about him._

_" I'm Sasuke, why-"_

_" Will you two stop talking and start fucking?" Itachi growled out with the gun still pointed at them._

_Sasuke was about to say something but was interrupted when Sakura moved his head and slammed his lips onto hers. She helped him crawl onto the bed and Sasuke being a young teenage boy, he was starting to realize why girls were so awesome._

_" Sakura?" Sasuke whispered out while the girl started to remove his clothing. Sakura brought her lips up to his ear while taking his pants and boxers off._

_" It's okay, Itachi is really fucked up and if we don't do as he says, he won't be afraid to use that gun." Sakura whispered out then Sasuke removed his shirt and placed his lips to her ear._

_" I'm really sorry." Sasuke whispered out then looked down at her face. While he hard on was positioned at her entrance. Sakura brought his head to her and replied back._

_" It's okay. I'm sorry too. Now just relax, concentrate on me and ignore your brother. Pretend that it's just the two of us." Sakura whispered out then gasped out as Sasuke plunged into her._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke shivered at the memory he lost his virginity. After he was forced to have sex with Sakura, Itachi had passed out so Sasuke took the girl back to his room where they had spent the whole night talking about each other's past. His parents never found out about what had happened because they were out of town at the time and Itachi threatened to kill Sakura if anyone ever found out. Afterwards, he wouldn't see her again until they met up again at his high school.

Sasuke noticed that he was coming up to Sakura's house and his eyes softened to see Sakura with tears in her eyes sitting on top of the trunk of her car. Sasuke parked his car without Sakura even realizing it and walked over to his ex girl who was still sobbing in her hands.

" Sakura…" Sasuke spoke out, causing the girl to look up and her eyes widen to see Sasuke standing in front of her.

" What the fuck do you want Uchiha?" Sakura sniffed out while rubbing her eyes with her hand.

" Are you really pregnant?" Sasuke asked.

" Well if I wasn't, I wouldn't had gotten kicked out of my own house." Sakura barked out while Sasuke was surprised by her comment.

" What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke growled out.

" What?" Sakura whispered out.

" You heard me! You must have been out of your fucking mind to get pregnant by Sai!." Sasuke spoke out.

" Well for starters, the guy who I had a long relationship with broke up with me on our anniversary for someone else. I think that's a good start. The only person who I could ever trust abandoned me." Sakura spat out then jumped off of her car.

" Have you gone to the doctors yet?" Sasuke was curious because in his mind, as long as she hadn't gone to the doctors, then there was still a chance that she wasn't pregnant.

" I'm going tomorrow." Sakura admitted while she began to walk towards her car door. She was about to open up her door but was held back by Sasuke's hand on her wrist.

" So there is still a chance that you aren't pregnant." Sasuke said.

" What do you want? Shouldn't you be fucking your lover right now? It seems like that's all you two ever do." Sakura growled out which made Sasuke's heart ache but knew that he deserved it.

" What will you do now?" Sasuke asked.

" Huh?" Sakura replied back which caused Sasuke to roll his eyes.

" Where will you be staying at?" Sasuke asked again.

Sakura thought for a moment then realized she hadn't called anyone yet. Suddenly the Uchiha felt water on his face and the pair noticed that it was starting to rain.

" I'm going back to Naruto's. You should come." Sasuke spoke out then turned around and walked back to his car. Once Sasuke reached his car, he looked over to see Sakura driving off and smirked out because he knew where Sakura was going. Sasuke got into his car and took out his phone and dialed Naruto's number.

" _Hello, you have reached the ramen king, how may I help you?"_

" Dobe."

" _Hey teme! Where did you go?"_

" Doesn't matter. I'm spending the night over there."

Sasuke then hung up the phone and continued to drive back to his friend's house.

**…**

Once Sakura arrived at Sai's apartment, she looked around and noticed that Sasuke was pulling up as well but instead of waiting for him, she went ahead and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Sai opened up the door.

" Sakura?" Sai expressed his concern through his voice because Sakura looked like she had been crying.

" Sai, can I spend the night? My parents found out and kicked me out of the house." Sakura couldn't help but tear up again. Sai was about to say yes when he looked over to see Sasuke walking up to them.

" Welcome back." Sai greeted the Uchiha while Sakura looked around to see him walking up to them.

" Hn." Sasuke responded and moved around the couple so he could get inside.

His heart clenched when he saw the two talking to each other so he decided not to stick around. He smirked when he saw Naruto on the couch and decided to join him while Sakura and Sai walked into the apartment.

" How did your parents find out?" Sai asked.

" I don't know. Apparently my mother had gotten a phone call from someone so I'm guessing it was the nurse at school." Sakura replied then walked with Sai into his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

" I'm really sorry Sakura. It's all my fault." Sai said as they walked over to his bed.

" No it isn't, I just need to find somewhere to live now." Sakura spoke out, causing Sai to smile back at her.

" Why don't you stay with me? It makes sense because I am the father and that way I can be there for you." Sai responded then Sakura couldn't help but smile.

" Thank you so much Sai! Oh by the way, my doctor appointment is tomorrow in the morning." Sakura said then Sai brought her into a hug.

" Don't worry, I'll be there." Sai whispered out into her ear. Sakura sighed out then laid on the bed while Sai laid right beside her and comforted her by putting his arms around her body.

" Have you talked to Sasuke about it?" Sai whispered into her ear while Sakura nodded her head.

" He was being a fucking jerk about it." Sakura spat out while Sai didn't say anything else.

' Silly girl, he's being a jerk because he's hurt.' Sai thought out then his bedroom room suddenly opened up.

" Hey Sai! I was wondering…oh…" Naruto trailed off when he noticed that the pair were cuddling on the bed.

" Dickless, I would had hoped you would learn how to knock after what happened last time." Sai spoke out the two pair separated from each other while Sakura looked over and noticed that Sasuke was standing behind Naruto with a glare pointed at the male beside her.

" Tch, leave them alone. They are probably going to fuck some more to get more fucking babies." Sasuke mumbled out and walked away while the comment made Sakura furious. Sakura got off of the bed and marched out of the bedroom.

" Fuck you Uchiha! How dare you talk like that when you fuck your girlfriend everywhere you please!" Sakura yelled out, making Sasuke look over and raised an eyebrow at her.

" At least I didn't get her knocked up. Karin and I are in a relationship while you just decided to randomly fuck one of our friends." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

" Oh yeah I forgot that you can't do anything wrong since you are in the perfect relationship with the perfect woman that you love so much. Why did you stick with me all these years if you never loved me?" Sakura asked then Sasuke looked away and looked down at the ground.

' _Because I really do love you but I was afraid to truly love again and say it out loud after my parents died.'_

" Because I felt sorry for you." Sasuke mumbled out and without hearing another word, Sakura rushed back into Sai's bedroom and kicked Naruto out who was still in the room then closed the door.

**…**

**Sorry it's short!!! Next chapter: First appointment**

**Happy Halloween!!!**


	6. Appointment From Hell

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 6

" Appointment From Hell"

Sasuke kept on staring at the television screen playing Borderlands on the Play station 3 while chugging energy drinks. Sasuke hadn't slept all night long and kept on playing the same video game ever since his fight with Sakura. Naruto was passed out on the couch next to him while Sakura and Sai were currently in his bedroom doing who knows what during the night. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door open up and glanced over then turned his attention back on the tv when he realized that Sakura walked out of the bedroom. Sakura ignored the Uchiha and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The noise of the door closing startled his friend who was sleeping peacefully.

" Huh?" Naruto questioned out as he began to rub his eyes.

" Sakura just went to the bathroom dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes then continued to play his game.

" Have you even been to sleep yet?" Naruto asked his friend but knew his answer when Sasuke didn't reply back.

" Maybe you should just apologize to Sakura for being a jerk last night. The guilt is eating you up I can even see it." Naruto responded.

" I'm not the one who got knocked up." Sasuke growled out.

" Well she wasn't the one who wanted the break up to happen." Naruto spoke out.

" I didn't have a choice." Sasuke whispered out so no one else would hear them.

" Yeah but you could had told Sakura the truth."

" I have been doing a lot of thinking and I think Sakura is faking it." Sasuke said.

" Faking what?" Naruto asked.

" Being pregnant dobe." Sasuke stood up from his seat and started to walk.

' _Silly Sasuke. Don't worry, I'll make sure you two make up I hope Sakura isn't pregnant ether. If she is then there might not be any hope at all for the two.'_ Naruto grinned to himself while not paying any attention to where his friend was going.

**…**

Sakura inhaled the aroma of her bath as she sunk her body lower into the bathtub while enjoying her bath. Today was the day that she was going to go see her doctor and will determind whether or not she was expecting Sasuke's child. One thing she couldn't believe was how much of a jerk Sasuke was being. Sure she lied to him saying that she was pregnant with Sai's baby but he shouldn't care. He was dating Karin now so what she was doing in her life shouldn't be affecting him in anyway. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to get the stress wash away from her body but then gasped out when she heard the bathroom door open and opened up her eyes and glared at the male who walked in.

" Get the fuck out! I'm in here!" Sakura yelled out as she started to cover her body with her hands. Sasuke went over to the toilet and rolled his eyes and ignored the naked girl.

" What are you doing?" Sakura growled out while staring at Sasuke while he was doing his business. Sasuke turned his head and smirked at the girl.

" Sakura I have seen you naked plenty of times while you have seen me take a piss as well and you were taking too long and I needed to take a piss." Sasuke replied then fixed his jeans, flushed the toilet then walked out of the bathroom.

Sakura couldn't help but feel red to her face at the fact that Sasuke had just seen her naked. Sakura slowly uncovered herself and pulled out the plug, realizing that her relaxing moment was over. Sakura placed a towel around her body after getting out of the tub. After she got done getting dressed, she walked out of the bathroom and quickly went into Sai's room, closing the door behind her. Sakura turned around to see Sai fully dressed, sitting on the bed.

" Good morning." Sai greeted.

" Hey, sorry if I woke you up." Sakura said with a smile on her face while she walked over and took a seat next to him.

" Don't worry about it. Are you nervous about your appointment?" Sai asked.

" Not really, I already know that I'm pregnant so it's nothing new. I'm just pissed that Sasuke is being an asshole again." Sakura sighed out.

" What did he do this time?" Sai questioned out.

" He walked in on me while I was taking a bath and he knew that I was in there!" Sakura growled out then crossed her arms.

" I see, I think that Sasuke is still getting over the shock that you are pregnant." Sai mentioned out.

" No, he doesn't care about anyone but himself." Sakura said then looked over at the clock that was in the room.

" I think we should be heading out now. My appointment is soon." Sakura said as she stood up.

" You are right. I'll just let Naruto know that we will be back later." Sai said then the couple walked out of the room and saw Naruto hanging out in the kitchen and Sakura became curious of where Sasuke was.

" Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked the blonde.

' _I knew you still care about him.'_Naruto thought to himself.

" He's outside smoking a cigarette." Naruto spoke out then noticed the change in Sakura's expression.

" Sasuke doesn't smoke." Sakura gritted her teeth.

" Well he does now." Naruto replied and without another word, Sakura marched out of the apartment and saw Sasuke sitting in front of the door, smoking. Sasuke turned his head to look up at his ex girlfriend.

" Why are you smoking Sasuke? You don't smoke." Sakura spat out as she stepped in front of the male.

" None of your business." Sasuke rolled his eyes and was about to take another hit but then Sakura snagged the cigarette and threw it on the ground.

" What the fuck Sakura?" Sasuke growled out as he stood up from his seat.

" What is with you Sasuke?" Sakura yelled back.

" There is nothing up with me. I should be asking you that especially about all this pregnancy crap." Sasuke yelled back.

" What are you talking about?"

" I think you are faking this whole pregnancy thing to get back at me for breaking up with you." Sasuke growled out while Sakura was stunned at what he was saying. Sakura was about to answer when Naruto and Sai stepped out of the apartment.

" Are you ready to go Sakura?" Sai asked.

" Yeah." Sakura replied.

" Where are you guys going?" Naruto asked.

" Doctors." Sai responded.

" I'm going too." Sasuke replied which surprised everyone.

" Why?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah that's a great idea teme! We can be Sakura's support system." Naruto grinned out.

" Whatever, we should go." Sakura sighed out then walked with Sai over to his car.

" We will meet you guys there!" Naruto shouted out then turned and looked over at his best friend.

" What?" Sasuke spat out.

" What made you decide that you wanted to go to the doctor's?" Naruto asked.

" Hn. Because if we go, we will find out that Sakura is not pregnant. Besides, she can only be pregnant if it's my child." Sasuke smirked out then walked over to Naruto's car while he could only shake his head then followed him.

**…**

When the four of them arrived at the doctor's office, Sakura walked up to the lady who was sitting behind the desk and started to fill out her forms. She felt a presence behind her and looked up to see Sasuke standing behind her.

" Is there something that you want?" Sakura rudely asked her ex.

" Excuse me miss but are you currently on insurance?" The lady asked which made Sakura frown.

" I will be paying for her bill today." Sasuke stated which shocked Sakura.

" W-What?" Sakura stuttered out.

" Hn. Well you don't have insurance and neither you nor Sai can pay for it so I will so that way we will know that you aren't pregnant." Sasuke said the walked back to his seat, leaving the girl stunned. When she was done, she walked back over to the group and sat between Sai and Sasuke.

" What makes you so sure that I'm not pregnant?" Sakura whispered out to the Uchiha. Sasuke could only glance over at her and smirk.

" Because your body would never let you have a child unless it belongs to me." Sasuke whispered out while Sakura couldn't help but blush. Sai heard their conversation and was about to say something when he heard his name.

" Sai?" Everyone looked over to see Gaara standing.

" Gaara." Sai gasped out then Sakura noticed that Temari was walking up to them.

" Hey Temari! What are you doing here?" Sakura chirped out.

" Hey guys. I'm just getting my yearly check up. Holy crap Sakura, you are pregnant aren't you?" Temari smiled out then Sakura nodded her head.

" I knew it. So Sasuke, are you excited about being a father?" Temari asked but before anyone else had a chance to say anything else, Sai decided to do something about it and placed his arm around Sakura like they were a couple.

" Actually Temari, Sakura and I will be having a child together." Sai commented out while staring at Gaara. Sakura looked up at Gaara and noticed that he seemed shocked by the confession.

" What? How?" Gaara whispered out.

" I think we all know how it happened."Naruto chuckled out then the nurse came out and called Sakura's name.

" I guess that's me." Sakura whispered out and stood from her seat then everyone else stood up.

" I'm coming too." Sasuke demanded but Sakura ignored everyone by walking on ahead.

" Let's go." Naruto said then Naruto, Sasuke and Sai started walking then Gaara started to follow them.

" Are they all with you?" The nurse asked Sakura while she looked over and sighed.

" Yeah." Sakura mumbled out.

" That's quite a big support group." The nurse whispered out then had everyone follow her.

**…**

After Sakura had gotten her blood work done and peed in a cup, everyone was gathered into her room after she had changed into a gown.

" So why are you two waiting on us?" Naruto asked Gaara and his sister.

" I want to know if Sakura is pregnant or not." Gaara stated while glaring at his ex boyfriend. Sai ignored his glare and stood by Sakura while holding her hand.

" She's not. This is just a waste of time." Sasuke rolled his eyes which made Sakura angry.

" I would think I would know my own body Uchiha!" Sakura snapped back at her ex.

" So when did you and Sakura start hooking up?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at Sai.

" Tch, like you give a fuck." Sai spat back while Temari and Naruto sat back at watched the two sets of couples argue.

" Did I miss something here?" Naruto scratched his head.

" I think Gaara is being over protective of Sakura because he is her manager and sees her like a sister." Temari shrugged then there was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see a doctor walk in.

" Wow, are we having a party in here or what?" Tsunade asked while closing the door behind her.

" I'm Dr. Tsunade and I will be your doctor. Now if you are pregnant, which one of you are the father?" Tsunade asked.

" I am." Sai said with confident in his voice.

" Okay, then who are all of you?"

" I'm Naruto and I enjoy ramen in a cup and-" Naruto was cut off.

" I meant what's your relationship with my patient." Tsunade said.

" Oh, I'm her friend and Sai's roommate." Naruto answered.

" I'm her co worker." Gaara spoke out.

" I'm the sister of the co worker and a friend." Temari said then the doctor looked over at Sasuke.

" None of your damn business." Sasuke growled out.

" Well there are way too many people in this room. Sakura, one person can stay with you while everyone else can wait in the waiting room. Sakura, who would you like to stay in the room?" Tsunade asked while everyone turned to look at the pink haired girl while she was looking down at her hands. Sakura looked up at the doctor and gave her a serious look.

" I want Sasuke to stay here with me." Sakura answered out while everyone else was in shock.

" Why teme?" Naruto questioned out.

" Sakura, are you sure about this?" Sai asked while he took a hold of her hand. Sakura nodded then looked into Sasuke's eyes while he was just as curious.

" I want to see the look on your face when Dr. Tsunade informs the world that I am carrying a baby and it doesn't belong to you." Sakura grinned out with a evil look on her face. Sasuke nodded his head silently then everyone else left the room except for them and the doctor.

" So what's the news doctor?" Sakura asked while Tsunade was looking at her file. She looked up and smiled at the young adults.

" Well the test results indicate that you are pregnant. You are two months along." Tsunade spoke out then Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was glaring at the floor and his hands were fisted up. Sakura instantly felt guilty and reached over to grab his hand.

" Sasuke, I-" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because right as she touched his skin, he stormed out of the room.

" Is he going to be okay?" Tsunade asked her patient while Sakura kept on staring at the door that slammed shut.

" I don't know." Sakura whispered out while feeling the pain in her heart. There was a knock on the door then Sai walked into the room.

" What happened? Sasuke just left and was really upset." Sai spoke out as he walked over to Sakura who was still speechless.

" Congrats daddy." Tsunade patted the male on the back.

" She's really pregnant?" Sai asked the doctor and her reply was a nod with her head.

" Is everyone else out there?" Sakura whispered out.

" No, Sasuke stormed out of there so Naruto went to catch up with him and Gaara left with Temari soon after we got kicked out of the room." Sai explained while Sakura could only remain silent.


	7. Without Each Other

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 7

" Without Each Other"

Sasuke opened up his eyes after hearing Karin's talking on the phone in the other room and decided to get out of bed.

' _Stupid woman and her loudness.' _

Sasuke thought to himself and was amazed that he was still alive after living with Karin for almost three months. After Sasuke stormed out of Sakura's room at the doctor's office he had made no intention of going over to his best friend's house because he knew that Sakura was now living with them.

" Sasuke!"

Karin yelled out while Sasuke wanted to shoot himself in the head. He had thought about telling Karin that the deal was off. Why should he have to go through hell for someone who decided to get knocked up by someone else? But when he thought about ending the plan, he would imagine Sakura in his mind and went against it.

" Sasuke?" Karin peeked into their bedroom and Sasuke glared up at the woman.

" You woke me up." Sasuke growled out but Karin ignored his antics and went over and took a seat beside him.

" I'm sorry honey but that was my mother and they are having a dinner at the work place tonight and invited us to come." Karin said.

" I'm not meeting your parents." Sasuke spat out at his girlfriend.

" But honey! I want them to meet you!" Karin hugged on his arm while Sasuke made no movement to get the girl off of him.

" I'm not going." Sasuke spoke out.

" Why not? Are you still mad about the whole Sakura thing? She has moved on and you need to move on as well." Karin said then stared to massage his shoulders, trying to get him in the mood.

" Fine, I'm going to take a shower." Sasuke said then got up from the bed.

" Would you like me to join you?" Karin yelled out while she watched her boyfriend walk towards the bathroom.

" No!" Sasuke yelled out as loud as he could so she could get the point before slamming his bathroom door.

**…**

Sakura and Ino walked inside the café and sat down at an empty booth. When the waiter came, Ino ordered the turkey club sandwich with a coke while Sakura had the chicken ceasar salad with water.

" So Sakura, I'm so glad that Kakashi was nice enough to let you go on your break early. It's been so long since we did something like this." Ino spoke out before taking a sip of her drink.

" Yeah, I'm sorry it's just that I have been working doubles at work so if I'm not at work, it seems like I'm sleeping." Sakura giggled out.

" I'm worried about you Sakura, all that work might not be good for the baby." Ino said.

" Well Kakashi is being very over protective of me so I don't run movies anymore. I'm more on the register the whole time and let me sit down when I get tired." Sakura explained to her friend.

" Okay…When is your next appointment?" Ino asked.

" Next week! I'm very excited because I will get to hear the heartbeat." Sakura smiled before taking a bite of her salad. Sakura couldn't believe that she was almost three months along.

" I wish I was there to see Sasuke's face when he found out that you were pregnant. Naruto told me all about that." Ino said.

" Yeah…" Sakura mumbled out then averted her eyes to her salad.

" Honey, do you still love Sasuke?" Ino asked her friend. Sakura looked back up and was surprised that Ino would ask a question like that.

" Why are you asking me that question? It doesn't matter. I am having Sai's child and he is madly in love with Karin." Sakura spoke out.

" Come on! Do you honestly believe that he loves her?" Ino crossed her arms.

" At least he tells it to her. He never said that to me while we were dating." Sakura huffed out.

" Sakura, I know that he doesn't love her. He is treating her the same way he treated me back when we were dating. I was the one who asked him out and he always looked miserable and would do whatever I say. About a month before you got transferred over to our school, I broke up with him and he didn't even care." Ino explained while Sakura continued to listen.

" Then when you came to our school, he acted different and would glare at guys who would talk to you. Hell, he was the one who asked you out! After that he acted like a decent boyfriend compare to the guy I dated." Ino said.

" Sasuke said the only reason why he dated me was because he felt sorry for me." Sakura frowned out.

" Okay the Sasuke I know only does things that he wants to do and the Sasuke I know would never do something like that. I think he's lying to you." Ino admitted.

" Then why the hell did he break up with me in the first place if you know him so well?" Sakura growled out then heard the door open up and looked over and her eyes widen to see Sasuke and Karin walking into the café.

" Fuck me." Sakura whispered out as she made eye contact with Sasuke then looked away and back to her blonde friend.

" What?" Ino asked.

" Change of topic. The love birds are here." Sakura whispered out and Ino looked behind her shoulder and noticed Sasuke and Karin taking a seat at a booth not too far away from them but far enough so they couldn't hear their conversation. Karin's back was facing them while Sasuke was facing the pair. Ino turned her head back and shrugged her shoulders.

" So, when are you and Sai going to start dating?" Ino asked, causing Sakura to semi choke on her water.

" What?" Sakura asked.

" You heard me, Sai is a pretty good looking guy." Ino winked at her friend then Sakura rolled her eyes.

" We aren't going to start dating." Sakura explained.

" What? Why not? You are having his child, unless it actually belongs to someone else?" Ino raised an eyebrow and Sakura quickly looked over at Sasuke who was staring directly at her. Sakura noticed how sad yet cold he looked then looked back at her friend.

" No, it's Sai's child but neither of us like each other that way so we are just going to remain close friends." Sakura told her friend.

" But don't you guys sleep in the same bed together?" Ino raised an eyebrow and smiled when she noticed that Sakura began to blush.

" Y-yeah so what?" Sakura stuttered out from embarrassment.

" Is he gay? Because if he wasn't you two would be having like monkey sex all day and night." Ino smiled at her friend then Sakura shook her head.

" No he isn't gay and for your information, we have tons of sex." Sakura lied and crossed her arms. Sai didn't want anyone to know that he was gay and Sakura was going to make sure that his secret stayed a secret.

" Okay, for a second I was beginning to worry. I remember how Sai would randomly show up at your work place and for the longest time I thought it was because of Gaara because he would always be working whenever he was up there but now I figured it's because of you." Ino said then Sakura couldn't help herself and look over at her ex boyfriend again and he was still staring at her.

' _Okay if he is currently sitting with the love of his life, then why does he look so depress and keep on staring at me.'_ Sakura thought to herself then looked back at Ino then glanced down at her cell phone.

" Hey Ino, I need to get back to work, my break is almost over." Sakura said as she began to gather her things.

" Damn, oh well! At least we got to catch up a little bit." Ino said as the two girls got out of their seats and started walking and just happen to pass by Sasuke's table.

" Hi Ino hi Sakura!" Karin chirped out and waved while Sasuke turned and glared at his girlfriend. He knew that Karin hated the both of them and wondered what the hell she was planning. Sasuke looked back up and saw Sakura looking at the red head.

" Hey Karin, Sasuke." Ino greeted while Sakura remained silent.

" Hey Sakura, how come you haven't been going to school lately? I missed you!" Sakura knew that Karin was lying through her teeth but Sakura decided to be polite and smile back.

" Oh, that's because I no longer go to that school anymore. Come on Ino, I need to go back to work." Sakura said then turned around and walked out with her friend trailing behind her after saying her goodbyes.

" What a fucking bitch! She knows why you haven't been going." Ino growled out as they walked over to her car.

" It's alright Ino. I'm just glad I don't have to see them sucking each other's faces in class anymore. It's awesome how I scared Sasuke away from Naruto's apartment. He hasn't stepped foot into that place ever since the doctor's appointment." Sakura spoke out.

" Sakura…" Ino began to speak with a concern tone of voice.

" It's okay Ino!" Sakura smiled at her friend while she knew that she was dying on the inside because she missed her Uchiha.

**…**

A couple of hours later, Sasuke sighed out with Karin linked with his arm as they walked into her parent's work place for a get together. Sasuke walked into the building and had recognized back when his brother worked for the company.

" Sasuke, there's daddy and mommy." Karin sang out then dragged him over to her parents then his eyes widen to see Sakura's mother and her stepfather were talking to her parents.

" Mommy! Daddy!" Karin yelled out while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the fact that she seemed so childish. He felt selfish when people would mention their family or see them with them. Sakura was the only person he never felt sorry for because her father had died while he mother was never there for her.

" Hi honey! Oh this must be the man who you are always talking about." Karin's father held out his hand and Sasuke shook his hand.

" Sasuke? How are you?" Sakura's mother asked then brought the Uchiha into a hug.

" Do you know this man?" Karin's mother asked.

" Yes. This was my daughter's boyfriend but things didn't work out." Sakura's mother had a sad smile on her face as she separated from the male.

" It's good to see you two. How is Sakura?" Sasuke asked her parents but already knew that they had kicked their daughter out of the house.

" She…" Sakura's mother trailed off but her husband finished for her.

" She no longer lives with us so we haven't talked in a while." Sakura's stepfather said then turned to look over at Karin's father.

" You know how females are, just wanting to get out of their families home." Sakura's stepfather joked out while Sasuke could only glare at the males then looked over at Sakura's mother who was staring at the floor.

" I didn't know she moved out." Karin spoke out then looked over at Sasuke.

" Did you know that she moved out?" Karin asked her boyfriend and the only thing that Sasuke could do was shrug his shoulders.

" We actually saw her earlier today when we went out to eat." Karin spoke out.

" Really? How is my little cherry blossom doing?" Everyone turned their heads to see Naruto's father walking up to the crowd. Sasuke glared at the older blonde for calling Sakura that name.

" Hey Sasuke! Haven't seen you in ages! I actually haven't seen you since what had happened to your family. How are you?" Minato asked the younger Uchiha.

" Fine, is Naruto here?" Sasuke asked but the male shook his head.

" No, he hates going to these things. I'm surprised that you are here." Minato raised an eyebrow.

" Well he is my daughter's boyfriend now and I invited them to come to this event so we could meet this charming man." Karin's father placed his shoulder around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke only stared at the blonde.

" Sasuke, come with me to get something to drink okay?" Sakura's mother interrupted the scene and Sasuke nodded his head and walked off with Sakura's mother. When they got over to the punch bowl, there was nothing but silence until Sakura's mother decided to speak up.

" Is she the reason why you decided to break up with my daughter?" Sakura's mother asked while Sasuke was shocked by her question.

" Hn." Sasuke responded while staring at the punch bowl but the older woman knew her answer.

" It's kind of funny when I had a dream about Sakura being pregnant, I had imagined that you were the father of her child." Sakura's mother explained but frowned when Sasuke shook his head.

" I'm not the father." Sasuke spoke out.

" But you wish it was." Sakura's mother replied.

" it doesn't matter, I'm dating Karin." Sasuke turned his back and was about to walk away but was stopped when the older woman tugged on his sleeve.

" Answer this question Sasuke and I promise that it will never leave this conversation, do you love my daughter?" Sakura's mother asked then Sasuke turned his head and stared directly into her green eyes, the same ones that Sakura has.

" I love her more than you do." Sasuke spoke out then walked away from the older woman while she stayed behind and looked down at the floor. She felt ashamed because she knew that he was right.

**…**

**Alright I know this is another short chapter but next chapter will be good I promise! Next chapter Sakura's second appointment. If I get enough reviews, I'll update again tomorrow :) So review!**


	8. My Heart Skipped A Beat

**OH I forgot to mention this from the last chapter but thank you to everyone who reviewed!! This story has more than 100 reviews!! Thank you!!!!**

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 8

"My Heart Skipped A Beat"

Sakura groaned out while ignoring the sympathetic look on her partner's face. Sakura's appointment was in one hour but Sai suddenly told her that he was not able to take her to the doctor's office.

" I'm sorry but something with work came up." Sai told the girl. Sakura shook her head then looked up and smiled at her roommate.

" It's okay. I understand that work is very important." Sakura spoke out but on the inside she felt sad because she didn't want to go to the doctor alone.

" I'm really sorry but I have to be going now, I'll give you a call later." Sai said then leaned down and gave the pink haired girl a kiss on her right cheek.

" Bye." Sakura pouted out as she watched her friend walk out of the apartment, leaving her alone. Sai closed the door behind him and sighed out.

' _I'm sorry Sakura.'_Sai thought to himself then thought back about what had happened while Sakura was taking a shower.

_Flashback_

_Sai was getting ready to take Sakura to go see the doctor. _

' _I wanna make you horny, I wanna get it up.' Sai's eyes widen and rushed over to his phone and picked it up instantly when he heard Gaara's ring tone._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi…Sai."_

" _Hey you." Sai spoke out with a smile on his face. _

" _I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the doctor's office."_

" _Hm… it's been a month since it happened. I guess you have been pretty busy." Sai rolled his eyes._

" _I know but look at it in my point of view! You are having a baby! Last time I checked, you don't fuck girls."_

" _It's called a one night stand! Sakura was depressed about her break up and we got drunk and I think you know the rest. Besides, you were the one dating what's her face."_

" _Listen, I didn't want to break up with you but I wanted to tell everyone how happy I was with you and all you wanted to do was keep it as a secret."_

" _Whatever."_

" _I made you mad. That wasn't my intention."_

" _Why did you call me then?"_

" _I needed to see you. Are you busy right now?"_

" _Well…"_

" _I need to see you. I miss you and I think we should talk."_

_Sai thought about it for a minute then sighed out, thinking that he could lie to Sakura about having to go to work._

" _Okay."_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura got all ready for her appointment then gathered her things and walked out of the apartment. Sakura walked over to her car and went in to start it up. She tried to crank it but somehow her car wasn't working.

" Fuck!" Sakura cried out as she punched her steering wheel. She took out her phone and immedietly called Naruto, seeing when he was coming home.

" _Ramen king speaking."_

" Naruto, will you be home soon?"

" _Nope, I'm at work with Ino, why?"_

" Damn, I need to go to the doctors but my car won't start and Sai had to go to work."

"…_."_

" Hello?"

" _I'll get someone to come pick you up. Just leave it to me!"_

" Naruto, please don't get Sasuke to come over!"

" _Don't worry, I'll see if Shikamaru can come pick you up."_

" Thank you!!"

" _Your welcome. Bye"_

Sakura closed up her phone and began to feel calm. She decided to get out of her car and sit on top of the car and wait for Shikamaru to come pick her up.

**…**

Sasuke rolled his eyes after hanging up his phone. His best friend had just called him and told him that he needed him to come over to the apartment immediately. At first Sasuke was going to decline and go back to eating his soup at the local restaurant but when Naruto told him that it was important and that Sai and Sakura weren't home, he decided to go. After Sasuke paid his bill, he stood up and noticed that at a table on the other side of the place was Sai and Gaara sitting and having a good time.

' _I thought Naruto said that Sai was with Sakura?'_ Sasuke thought to himself then left the place where he was having lunch alone.

Karin was out shopping with her mother and wanted some fresh air so he decided to go out to eat. Sasuke got into his car and drove over to Naruto's apartment. Once he got there, his eyes harden to see Sakura sitting on top of her car. Sasuke slammed his door shut and ignored the girl as he made his way towards the apartment.

" Naruto isn't here! He's at work!" Sakura yelled out which made Sasuke stop walking then turned and walked over to his ex girlfriend.

" Well he just called me and told me that it was an emergency for me to come over." Sasuke growled out while running his hand threw his hair.

" Well Naruto was suppose to call Shikamaru and have him take me to my doctors. I have a feeling that we got set up." Sakura sighed out.

" Why don't you get your boyfriend to take you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

" No, he is currently at work." Sakura explained but then Sasuke shook his head.

" No he isn't. I just saw him and Gaara having lunch together." Sasuke spoke out which caused Sakura's eyes to widen.

' _Sai lied to me? He's with his ex while I'm all alone.'_Sakura couldn't help but start to cry out. Stupid hormones.

" What's wrong now?" Sasuke began to feel irritated.

" Sai lied to me and he rather be with Gaara than to come to the doctors with me. Everyone always chooses someone over me." Sakura cried out as she buried her face in her hands and sob.

' _I choose you Sakura and that's why I have to be with Karin.'_ Sasuke thought sadly then took both of his hands and pried them off of the girl's face.

" Come on, I'll take you to your appointment." Sasuke sighed out and dragged her over to his car and got in but not before hearing her mumble out thank you.

The two young adults sat in silence during the whole care ride and once they arrived at the office, they remained that way. When Sakura's name was called, Sasuke followed Sakura to get her weight messured.

" Ms. Haruno, it seems that you have lost five pounds. Most people gain weight instead of lose weight." The nurse spoke out.

" Is that a bad thing?" Sakura asked.

" Not really, now you can go sit in her room while we check Sakura's urine." The nurse instructed Sasuke and he nodded his head and walked over to her room.

He decided to lean against the window rather than sit in the corner and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, Sasuke reopened up his eyes and glanced over at the door to see Sakura walking into the room with her normal clothes. Sakura took a seat and lay down.

" You didn't have to come in here with me." Sakura spoke out after a few moments of silence.

" I rather be in here with you then be out there and have all those women gawking at me." Sasuke sighed out but was surprised when he heard Sakura let out a giggle.

" True, I was really surprised that you would start dating one of your fan girls." Sakura said but Sasuke knew that she was talking about Karin.

" Well I'm surprised you and Sai are together." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl.

" We aren't dating." Sakura shook her head but her statement surprised the Uchiha.

" But I thought…" Sasuke trailed off.

" Just because I am having his baby doesn't mean that we are now a couple. Sai and I had a long discussion and we decided it would be best if we were just close friends." Sakura sighed out then there was a knock on the door and the adults looked over to see Tsunade walking into the room.

" Hello Sakura oh well isn't it mr. none of my damn business." The doctor chuckled out while Sasuke glared at the doctor and Sakura joined into the laughter.

" He was my ride." Sakura explained.

" Okay, anyways your tests results came out fine. I noticed that you lost a little weight but you will gain it back." Tsunade explained then took out a piece of equipment.

" What the fuck is that?" Sasuke pointed out of the object that the doctor was holding.

" We will be able to hear the baby's heart beat. Now Sakura I need to put some jelly on you and it will be very cold." Tsunade explained as she pulled up Sakura's shirt a little bit to expose her stomach. The doctor then spread clear jelly onto the stomach and placed the object on her skin.

" Nhn." Sakura responded from the coldness while Sasuke walked closer until he was by Sakura's side. He was somehow drawn to what Tsunade was doing. Sasuke glanced up at the doctor and noticed that she was frowning.

" That's weird, I should be able to hear a heartbeat but I can't find it." Tsunade spoke out then Sasuke put two and two together.

_'Did Sakura lose her baby? She did lose some weight so it would kind of make sense.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he looked down at his ex girlfriend and he could tell that she was thinking the same thing. Sasuke's eyes soften to see the fear in Sakura's eyes and brought his hand over and intertwined their fingers.

" Sasuke." Sakura jerked her head over at the male when she felt him make contact with her hand.

" Hn." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until they started to hear a noise that sounded like a fast train.

" There it is! There's the heartbeat." Tsunade said with a smile on her face while Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe what they were hearing.

" That's my baby." Sakura whispered out with a smile on her face.

" The baby sounds good. Any questions you might have for me?" Tsunade asked her patient but she shook her head.

After they said their goodbyes, Tsunade left them alone in the room. Sasuke looked down at his hand and noticed that he was still holding her hand. He sighed out and slowly pulled his hand away from the girl even though he didn't want to.

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded her head and pulled her shirt down and after she got her things, they walked out of the room and over to the checkout counter.

" I got it." Sasuke told the receptionist and pulled out his credit card and handed it to the woman.

" Sasuke? You really don't have to pay for my visit." Sakura spoke out but was glad at the same time because she had no idea how she was going to be able to pay.

" Let me pay for it Sakura because I know you don't have the money for it. Just think of it as me trying to get on your good side again." Sasuke stared directly into her eyes to let her know that he was serious.

" Fine, I know you will do it even if I say no." Sakura said with a smile on her face and brought Sasuke's face down and kissed him gently on cheek, causing the Uchiha to blush a little bit.

" Thank you." Sakura whispered out and when the Uchiha was done paying, they left the office. When they arrived back at Naruto's apartment, they noticed that Sai's car parked.

" So what are you going to do about Sai?" Sasuke asked as he pulled up beside her apartment. Sakura sighed out as she undid her seat belt.

" I'll probably see if he was lying to me or something had came up." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" If I was you, I would be pissed that he would rather hang out with Gaara then hear his child's heartbeat." Sasuke told her and watched her facial expression.

" Yeah, well thanks again for the lift!" Sakura said then got out of the car and walked into the apartment. When Sasuke drove away, all he could think about was the phone conversation he had with his best friend earlier that day.

_Flashback_

" _Hn."_

" _Sasuke! I need your help!"_

" _What do you want loser?"_

" _I need you to come over ASAP!!!"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because just do it!!"_

" _No."_

" _Why not? Sakura and Sai aren't home right now."_

" _That has nothing to do with it."_

" _Yeah right, you never come over to my place anymore and I saw how sad you looked when you found out that she was pregnant."_

" _Tch. I just… I was hoping that Karin would get tired of me then Sakura and I could get back together but since she's having HIS kid, there is no hope."_

" _There is a little bit of hope Sasuke."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well I'm no math genius but you guys broke up a week before Sakura and Sai had sex right?"_

" _Don't remind me."_

" _Well isn't there a chance that it could be your child that Sakura is carrying?"_

" _Dobe, I have been having sex with Sakura for years now and if it was my child, we would have had like ten kids already."_

" _Whatever just do yourself a favor and don't be a bitch to her until after she has the baby. Who knows it could be yours!"_

" _Are you drunk?"_

" _What? No! Anyways just hurry up and come over to my place."_

" _Alright bye." _

_End of Flashback_

When Sakura entered her apartment, she noticed that Sai had just walked out of the bathroom.

" Hey Sakura, where were you? I saw your car here but you weren't here." Sai said with a frown on his face as he walked over to the pink haired girl.

" Oh yeah my car wouldn't start working so Sasuke took me over to the doctors. How was work?" Sakura asked.

" Work was fine. I'm surprised that Sasuke would take you." Sai had an amused expression on his face.

" Yeah, it's going to be okay now." Sakura couldn't help but smile over how Sasuke was acting especially when he held her hand.

" I'm glad to hear it." Sai said then Sakura glanced over and raised an eyebrow at the male.

" Hey, have you eaten anything today?" Sakura asked.

" Nope. I was just about to go run to the store and get some food. Would you like anything?" Sai asked but Sakura shook her head.

" Okay, I'll be back shortly." Sai said then walked out of the apartment.

' _Sai, why are you lying to me?'_Sakura thought to herself then walked into the bedroom that they shared.

**…**

**I hope you guys liked it!! Anyways if I get a lot of reviews again I'll update again tomorrow. You all should review because I was really depressed that one of the stories that I'm addicted to didn't update :( Oh well so you guys should be happy that I updated!!**


	9. Confrontaions

**Sorry if there are grammer mistakes and all that other jazz, I have a huge headache but I wanted to update for you guys!!**

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 9

" Confrontations"

" Sasuke! Your phone is ringing!" Karin yelled out over to her boyfriend who was currently taking a shower. She decided that since he couldn't hear her, she would answer the phone herself and picked it up.

" Hello?"

" _Is this Karin?"_

" Yes, who is this?"

" _Oh hey it's Naruto!"_

" What do you want?"

" _Is Sasuke around?"_

" He's in the shower."

" _Oh, well it's been forever since you two have been over at the apartment and I think Sai was going to make dinner tonight so I wanted to see if you two would like to come over!"_

" Sure!"

" _Alright cool, don't forget to tell the teme! Be here around six okay?"_

" Okay."

Karin hung up the cell phone without saying goodbye. Karin really didn't want to go over to Naruto's place but she figured if she went, she could get more details over Sakura's pregnancy. She knew that she couldn't get information from Sasuke because every time she would bring up the topic, he would walk away or ignore her and her parents knew nothing of the sort so this would be the perfect way to find out more dirt on the girl.

" Karin, did you say something?" Karin snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sasuke's voice. She smiled over at the male who was only wearing a towel around his waist.

" Oh! Naruto just called and he invited us to come over tonight and I said yes." Karin said which Sasuke gave her a weird look.

" I thought you didn't like Naruto." Sasuke spoke out.

" I don't but he is your best friend and I need to get along with your friends!" Karin lied threw her teeth but Sasuke was unsure of the idea but nodded his head anyway.

" Great! I'll go make us some breakfast." Karin said then left the bedroom.

' _Stupid girl, breakfast means cereal for her. I miss Sakura's cooking.'_Sasuke thought to himself then walked over and picked out some clothes to wear out of his drawers. His eyes widen when he realized something. A smile appeared on his when he realized since Sakura now lives with Naruto, he will get a chance to see her this evening.

**…**

" I swear I returned those movies!" A customer yelled out while Sakura wanted to shoot herself right in the head.

" I know sir but I checked the shelves and I currently can't find any of those movies." Sakura spoke out as nicely as she could.

" Bullshit! I'm going to look for the movies myself on your shelf!" The man stomped off and began to look for the movies he said that he returned. Sakura sighed out but was grateful that she only had thirty minutes left until her shift was over.

" Trouble with a customer?" Sakura jumped when she felt someone's breath on her skin and turned her head to see Gaara smirking at her.

" Didn't anyone tell you to not to scare a pregnant woman? I almost peed in my pants!" Sakura growled out at her employee.

" Whatever, you know I have to torture you." Gaara shuffled her hair with his large hand. They both turned their heads after hearing someone enter the store and Gaara looked away.

" Hey Sai, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked out while smiling at her roommate.

" I was bored and I wanted to let you know that we will be having company tonight for dinner." Sai said as he walked over.

" Who's coming over?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

" Sasuke and Karin." Sai responded, causing Sakura to stop at what she was doing and looked back up.

" Are you serious?" Sakura asked and the male nodded his head.

" Yeah, Naruto figured to have them over for some reason." Sai responded then glanced over at Gaara.

" What are you doing tonight? If you want, you and Matsuri could come over for dinner too." Sai offered out while Sakura and Gaara were shocked.

" Sure, that sounds like fun. I haven't had Sakura's cooking before so I hope that I don't get food poisoning." Gaara joked out then received a punch by the girl.

" I have you know that I make awesome food." Sakura said while being proud of her self.

" She's okay." Sai smirked out then Sakura rolled her eyes.

" I have some movies to run, I'll see you at home Sai." Sakura mumbled out then walked away with a stack of movies. She turned down an isle then looked over to see Sai and Gaara still talking to each other.

' _What's with them two? Every time I mention Gaara to Sai, he brushed it off.'_ Sakura thought to herself but then her thoughts were interrupted by her customer.

" I can't find the movies I returned anywhere!" The customer yelled out.

" I told you that they aren't in this store! Go check at home!"

**…**

A couple of hours later, Sasuke drove over to Naruto's apartment with Karin in his passenger's seat. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk out when he noticed Sakura's car parked and was also thankful for the fact that Karin didn't know what Sakura's car looked like. Once they got up to the door, Sasuke knocked a few times then the door opened up with Sakura on the other side.

" What are you doing here?" Karin pointed her finger at the pink haired girl.

" I live here Karin." Sakura rolled her as she stepped aside to let the couple into the apartment.

" What? Did you know about this Sasuke?" Karin raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and right when Sasuke was going to reply, Sakura interrupted him.

" Karin, this is the first time that Sasuke has been over here since I have moved in so how was he suppose to know that I live here now?" Sakura asked while Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his ex girlfriend.

" Whatever." Karin rolled her eyes.

" Hey guys! Glad you two could make it. Sakura is making her famous enchiladas for dinner." Naruto yelled out while Karin walked over and took a seat beside Matsuri. Gaara and his girlfriend came over not too long after him and Sakura got off work. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and noticed the apron that she was wearing.

" You still have that apron." Sasuke mentioned out while staring at the black apron with cherries all over it.

" Yeah, why wouldn't I? It was your mothers." Sakura smiled at her ex then coughed.

" I'm going to go start making dinner." Sakura spoke out and was about to walk towards the kitchen when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

" I'll help you." Sasuke told the girl.

" But Sasuke! I want you to sit next to me!" Karin growled out.

" Let Sasuke help Sakura. Sakura's food taste awful without Sasuke's help." Naruto chuckled out but lied because he wanted his two friends to have some time alone. The only reason why he invited Karin over was so that Sasuke could spend some time with Sakura.

" That is true." Sasuke smirked out then walked with Sakura over to the kitchen.

" I am a very good cook." Sakura whispered out to the Uchiha.

" I know that but Karin doesn't." Sasuke replied back which surprised Sakura that he rather be in the kitchen with her then with his girlfriend. Sakura looked behind her shoulder and noticed that Karin was glaring right back at her. The apartment door opened up and Sai walked into their home.

" Hey everyone!" Sai said with a smile on his face then walked over to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" How are you feeling?" Sai asked as he cupped her face with his pale hand. Sasuke ignored the couple and continue to chop up the onions.

" I'm feeling a whole lot better now." Sakura said. Sai had called her right after she got off work and told her that she was mad about the customer with his non returned movies.

' _Why are you acting like this Sai?'_Sakura thought to herself then looked up and into his eyes but he was looking elsewhere. Her eyes traveled what he was staring at and noticed that he was looking in Gaara's direction. Gaara had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder while Gaara was looking back at the male beside her.

" Yeah, Gaara and his girlfriend arrived right after I got home." Sakura said and the male nodded his head.

" I better be a good host and keep our guests entertain." Sai smirked out then Sakura watched as he made his way over to the group with a beer in his hand.

" Hi everyone!" Sai spoke out with a fake smile plastered on his face as he brought his bottle of beer up to his lips.

" Yo Sai! Glad you got some beer for us." Naruto said as he jumped off of the couch and went over to the kitchen and grabbed a few beers for everyone.

" Sasuke, you want one?" Naruto asked his best friend but he declined.

" Not in the mood tonight." Sasuke replied while Sakura couldn't help but smile out thinking that he wasn't drinking so she wouldn't feel left out. Naruto brought the twenty four pack over to the rest of the gang and they all began to drink. Sakura then turned her back and continued to make the food. When food was all done, everyone sat around and ate, enjoying topics of conversations.

" So Gaara, how long have you and Mitsuri been seeing each other?" Karin asked, making Sai want to chug on his sixth beer. Sakura was now a little bit worried because she knew that Sai didn't like hearing about that couple.

" Um… well…" Matsuri thought while counting her fingers then squeaked out when her boyfriend began to nibble on her collarbone.

" Get a room you two. Just don't end up like these two" Naruto chuckle out while pointing at Sakura and Sai.

" God I love it when Sasuke and I make love to each other! It's like we are the only ones left in the world." Karin chirped out while staring deadly at Sakura. Sakura felt her heart clenched but ignored it by taking another bite of her food.

" So then why was Sasuke screaming Sakura's name when we went to that party last weekend after you dragged him to the bedroom." Naruto questioned out while Sakura began to choke on her food. Sai began to pat her on the back and handed her some water.

" Dobe!" Sasuke yelled out while Karin remained quiet then Sasuke looked over at his ex girlfriend.

" Well, Gaara does this thing with his tongue and it's amazing." Matsuri changed the subject.

" So what? Sakura is the best fuck I ever had!" Sai yelled out while Sakura blushed from embarrassment.

" Really now? Well Matsuri is the best person I have ever made love to. We made love right before we came over." Gaara smirked out as he held his girl closer to him.

" Well Sasuke makes me cum at least five times every time we have sex and we are going to have sex when we get home." Karin said with a smile on her face. Sasuke leaned over to Sakura and whispered into her ear.

" Why are they trying to make a big deal of who is the better fuck?" Sasuke whispered causing the pink haired girl to giggle.

" I don't know. I think they are way too drunk." Sakura whispered back but yelped out when Sai pulled Sakura up from the floor.

" Sai?" Sakura questioned the male.

" Well Sakura and I are going to be having sex right now!" Sai yelled out and began to drag Sakura over to their bedroom but was stopped when Sasuke pulled on Sakura's other hand.

" Sasuke?" Sakura whispered out but was happy that he was stopping Sai.

" Let her go." Sasuke spat out.

" No, you let go. You have your own girlfriend to fuck. Last time I checked, you left this cherry blossom for that slut over there so if I were you, I would let go." Sai gritted his teeth and Sakura looked down on the ground.

" Sasuke! You let go right now!" Karin yelled out and Sasuke had no choice but to let go. Sasuke looked over at Sakura who looked back up at him and noticed sadness in her eyes as Sai dragged her into their bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Sai brought Sakura over to the bed and began to smash her lips with his.

" Sai, stop." Sakura mumbled out between kisses.

" Please Sakura, just think of all the pain that Sasuke had caused you when he was inside of Karin. Please let me love you." Sai hummed out as he was now bringing his hands up to her breast and his lips found a comfortable spot on her neck.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and roughly pushed the male away and rushed out of the bedroom. She stopped and closed the door behind her and was surprised to only see Naruto and Sasuke playing video games while Karin was passed out on the couch. Sakura walked over to the males and took a seat on an empty chair. Sasuke glanced his way over at her and raised an eyebrow.

" Man that was the quickest quickie I have ever seen." Naruto chuckled out while Sakura crossed her arms and glared at the male.

" We didn't have sex idiot." Sakura rolled her eyes then noticed that Gaara and his girlfriend were no longer there.

" Where did Gaara go?" Sakura asked.

" Oh them? They left right after you two went into the bedroom." Naruto responded. Sasuke kept his gaze on the girl then looked down at her wrist and noticed how it looked a little bruised. Sasuke reached over and took her wrist into his hands.

" W-What are you doing?" Sakura couldn't help but blush from the contact and looked up at his eyes and noticed that mean look that he had. Sasuke immediately stood up and marched his way over to Sai's bedroom.

" Sasuke!" Sasuke ignored his call from his best friend and found the male passed out on his bed after opening up the door. Sasuke went over and pulled Sai up by his collar and punched him in the jaw, waking the male up.

" Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura cried out as she ran over to the two males and tried her best to pull Sasuke away. Naruto came running into the room and told Sakura to move aside and was able to pull Sasuke off of his roommate.

" What the fuck!" Sai yelled out as he held his hurting cheek with his hand, glaring up at the Uchiha.

" You hurt Sakura! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sasuke growled out and tried his best to get out of Naruto's grip.

" I what?" Sai slurred out for still being drunk.

" Sasuke calm down. He didn't-" Sakura stopped talking and placed a hand over her mouth.

" Sakura? Are you alright?" Naruto asked in a concern tone of voice when he noticed how pale she was suddenly getting but instead of getting a response, Sakura ran out of the bedroom and went straight towards the bathroom and barely had enough time to reach the toilet.

" Eww." Naruto made a disgusting look on his face.

" Sasuke?" Sasuke turned his head to see Karin standing in the doorway. Her eyes were droopy but noticed that her boyfriend was being held back by Naruto.

" What's going on?" Karin asked then Naruto slowly let go of his friend.

" Hn, nothing." Sasuke mumbled out then glared over at the male who was sitting on the bed. Sasuke slowly walked over to him and placed his lips right near his ear.

" Listen here, just because you fucked Sakura does NOT mean you have the right to hurt her. If I ever find out you hurt her again in anyway, I will make you pay." Sasuke whispered out then leaned back and walked over to his girlfriend.

" Let's go." Sasuke spoke out then the three adults walked out of the bedroom, leaving Sai alone in his room. Sasuke took one last glance at Sakura who was still heaving out her dinner and Naruto noticed the concern look on his face.

" I'll look after her." Naruto grinned out while patting his best friend on the back.

" Hn." Sasuke smirked back then Naruto escorted his guests out of the apartment. Once he closed the front door, he turned his head after hearing some coughing noises and noticed Sakura walking out of the bathroom.

" Are you okay?" Naruto questioned the pink haired girl.

" Yeah, my book did say that I could have morning sickness in the evening." Sakura chuckled out then looked around.

" Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked her roommate.

" Him and Karin left." Naruto noticed the frown on Sakura's face.

" Oh I see, well goodnight." Sakura had a fake smile on her face then walked into the bedroom she shared with Sai. After she closed the door, she looked over to see Sai sitting on his bed, staring at the wall.

" Are you okay Sai?" Sakura asked out as she stepped closer to the male.

" Sakura, I'm really sorry." Sai spoke out as he looked up at her and she noticed that he was no longer drunk. Sasuke probably had beaten the alcohol out of his system.

" It's okay, I know that you didn't mean to hurt me." Sakura smiled as she took a seat next to him.

" Yeah but not only that, I was going to make you have sex with me. I feel so ashamed." Sai huffed out.

" It's okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again alright?" Sakura said.

" I promise that won't happen again. If it does, I'll have a death wish with the Uchiha." Sai grinned out.

" Yeah, I guess he still cares somehow." Sakura giggled out then the pair decided to call it a night and get some sleep.


	10. Parties Are Not For Pregnant Women

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 10

" Parties Are Not For Pregnant Women."

16 year old Sakura Haruno was at her locker, putting her books away in her locker. It had been two months since she started school and thanks to Sasuke, Sakura became friends with the group that he always hung out with. She heard someone standing next to her so she decided to glance over and saw a male from the football team standing awfully close to her.

" May I help you with something?" Sakura asked out politely as she closed her locker door.

" Yeah, I have been seeing you around here and I figured we could get to know each other better at my place." The male smirked out.

" No thank you." Sakura said and was about to walk away when she was held back by him pulling on her wrist. She turned her head and glared at the male.

" Don't be like that sweetheart!" The male pulled Sakura by force closer to his body and was leaning his head down to hers when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head.

" The fuck!" The male growled out then turned around to see Sasuke smirking with his arms crossed.

" I think she said no." Sasuke told them male and he immediately let go of the pink haired girl. If you had any common sense, you knew not to make Sasuke Uchiha mad. The male backed off while mumbling sorry. Sakura looked over and smiled over at the Uchiha.

" Thanks Sasuke! I don't know what I would do without you." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" You are so annoying." Sasuke spoke harshly out the phrase for the very first time to the girl but instead of her being her cheerful self, her face turned into a frown and she turned her body around so he couldn't see her face anymore.

" I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Sakura whispered out but loud enough for Sasuke to hear and began to run off but Sasuke began to chase after her. Sakura was able to reach outside of the school since classes were over for the day but was pulled back by Sasuke.

" What do you want Sasuke? I know I'm annoying." Sakura spoke out and Sasuke's heart clenched when she started to cry.

" Don't cry." Sasuke brought the girl into his arms and surprised the both of them.

" I'm sorry, it's just my father… when he first told me about what I had to do for my family… and… I didn't want to… but he called me a failure and annoying and a disgrace if I didn't help my family…" Sakura sobbed into the male's shirt while Sasuke felt guilty because he remembered of what she was talking about.

" Hn, it's not a bad thing when I call you annoying." Sasuke spoke out which caused the girl to stop crying and look up.

" You mean it?" Sakura whispered out and Sasuke nodded his head.

" I have been thinking…and I think that the only way for guys to stop bothering you and for you to stop being annoying is… that you be my girlfriend." Sasuke refused to blush so he avoided eye contact with the girl while she remained speechless.

" Teme!! I knew you weren't gay!" Both teens moved their heads to see Naruto and the rest of the gang moving behind the huge tree. Apparently their friends were spying on the two.

" That's not fair! Sasuke, you were never that cheesy with me!" Ino playfully yelled out.

" About time you asked her out. It was very troublesome having you keep getting jealous over every guy that looks her way." Shikamaru sighed out.

" You are all idiots." Sasuke glared at all of their friends then felt a hand on his cheek and he turned his head down to look at Sakura.

" I think your idea is perfect." Sakura smiled then hugged the Uchiha some more.

" Get a room you two!"

" Fuck off dobe!"

**…**

Sakura immediately opened up her eyes after waking up from her dream. She felt someone hugging her even tighter and smiled to herself that Sai was acting more back to normal. Ever since the incident with Sai and Sasuke, Sai promised Sakura that he would quit drinking and he would avoid Gaara when he would visit her at work. Sakura looked down at her swollen belly and couldn't believe that she was now four months pregnant.

" Sakura?" Sakura turned her body around to look at the male who spoke out her name ever so gently.

" Hn?" Sakura responded as she snuggled closer to the male.

" Did you sleep okay?" Sai asked in a concern tone of voice. Sai had been more affectionate towards the pregnant woman. Sakura nodded her head while smiling.

" I bet, you kept on mumbling Sasuke's name in your sleep." Sai smirked out then received a slap from the girl.

" No I wasn't." Sakura rolled her eyes then crawled out of the bed and began to stretch her arms out.

" Sakura… you don't have to lie to me." Sai spoke out then Sakura turned her head and glared at the male.

" You're the one who keep things to himself." Sakura said.

" What are you talking about Sakura?" Sai asked as he got off of the bed and walked over to the girl.

" I have seen you staring at Gaara. You could have told me that you still like him." Sakura smiled at her friend.

" I'm trying to get over him kind of how you are trying to get over Sasuke." Sai said.

" Yeah I know. Ah! I wish I could get over that asshole." Sakura sighed out then fell back on the bed.

" Why don't you try to go on a date with someone?" Sai questioned the girl and took a seat beside her.

" Um last time I checked, I am currently pregnant." Sakura giggled out then stopped when Sai took one of her small hands into his.

" Sai?" Sakura whispered out when she noticed the serious look on his face.

" Why don't we try and be together?" Sai asked.

" What? Us?" Sakura was surprised.

" Yes, why not? You are having my baby and I don't think we are getting back with our exes anytime soon so why not?" Sai questioned the girl as he squeezed her hand gently.

" But… you are gay! I don't see how this could work out." Sakura looked away but her head was brought back to Sai's face by his hand. Sai slowly moved his face down and kissed her on the lips. Sakura's eyes widen because she wasn't expecting the kiss then started to kiss back. The couple kissed for a couple of minutes then separated to get some air into their lungs.

" What do you say Sakura?" Sai smirked at the girl.

" I…" Sakura was interrupted when Sai smashed his lips onto hers again.

" Say yes Sakura." Sai whispered into her ear but then Sakura pushed the male away.

" Why are you so sudden about this now?" Sakura was unsure of what his intentions were then Sai looked away and sighed out.

" I want to get over Gaara so please, do this for me." Sai spoke out then Sakura smiled back at him.

" Okay, anything for you!" Sakura chirped out.

" Really?" Sai asked and Sakura nodded her head.

" Come on, you have done so much for me by having me live here with you and taking care of us, it's the least that I can do." Sakura rubbed her swollen tummy.

" Thank you." Sai spoke out.

_' With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us.'_ Sakura grabbed her phone and answered it with Temari being on the other line.

" Hey girl!"

" _Hey, I wanted to remind you guys about the party at our house tonight!"_

" I didn't hear about a party at your place."

" _Really? Weird… I could have sworn that I told Gaara to invite you guys but you know he's always hanging out with that girl of his."_

" Yeah, I know what you mean."

" _Well anyways, we are having a party so you and Sai better come tonight! I already called up Naruto, Sasuke and Ino and they all can make it."_

" I'm guessing Karin will be there as well."

" _Actually, she is apparently going out of town for the next week so maybe you can spend some alone time with Sasuke."_

" No thanks, Sai and I are now dating."

" _WHAT!"_

" Yeah anyways I'll see you later tonight."

" _Fine but later you will give me details."_

" Alright bye."

" _Bye girl."_

Sakura hung up the phone and looked over and noticed that Sai was no longer in the bedroom.

**…**

Sasuke was very excited when Karin told him that she was leaving today and won't be back for another week. Sasuke was currently ignoring the girl in the bedroom as she was talking about how much she was going to miss him and how she wished that he could go with her.

" Isn't that right Sasuke?" Sasuke looked over at the red head and gave her a weird look.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then look back over at the television screen.

" Anyways, I have to leave soon honey but I am going to miss you so much!" Karin walked over and kissed the male on the lips.

" Maybe we can have a quickie before I leave." Karin whispered out seductively then pushed Sasuke back on the bed and straddled him.

" Karin, aren't you going to be late?" Sasuke questioned the girl as she was unbuttoning his pants quickly.

" I have like five minutes." Karin spoke out as she moved her fabric aside and slide down and began to ride the Uchiha. Sasuke closed his eyes and would do what he always does whenever Karin wanted to have sex, imagine it was Sakura.

" Sasuke! I'm cumming!" Karin screamed out after a couple more thrusts while Sasuke began to fake moan and acted like he was cumming as well. Karin quickly pulled out and readjusted her clothes.

" Was that good baby?" Karin smiled out while Sasuke could only nod his head.

" Shit! I'm going to be late but I love you Sasuke!" Karin gave her boyfriend one last kiss then ran out of the bedroom with her suitcase. After Sasuke could hear the door close, he breathed out in relaxation knowing that he was going to deal with no more Karin for a whole week. Sasuke groaned out in pain when he realized that he still had to deal with a situation that Karin had caused. Sasuke closed his eyes once again and placed his hand down to his shaft and began to picture Sakura in his head.

**…**

Later that evening, Sakura and Sai arrived at Temari's house that she shares with Gaara. They entered the house and noticed how many people were already there.

" Hn." Sakura looked behind her and noticed that Sasuke was standing right behind the couple.

" Hey Sasuke." Sakura smiled at the Uchiha while he smirked back then looked down and his eyes harden to see Sakura's hand holding on to Sai's.

" I thought you two weren't dating?" Sasuke questioned the couple, causing Sakura to turn her head and blush when Sai wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

" Well we decided to give the whole dating thing a try since she is carrying my child." Sai smirked out. Sakura looked up at her boyfriend and noticed that he wasn't staring at Sasuke but someone else.

" Hey Sakura. Sai." Gaara greeted the couple before taking a sip out of his red cup. Sai ignored the male and looked down at his girlfriend.

" Would you like anything to drink sweetheart?" Sai asked Sakura but she shook her head.

" I'm good but you can go get something. I'm sure there are some cokes in the fridge." Sakura replied then Sai leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

" I'll be back." Sai spoke out then walked away but not before giving Gaara another glare.

" So what's with you two?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl.

" They are together now." Sasuke spoke out in a cold tone of voice.

" I see, I'll see you guys later. Enjoy the party." Gaara said and started to walk away.

" Hey Gaara! Where's Matsuri?" Sakura asked.

" She had to go to a dinner with her family so she couldn't make it tonight." Gaara grinned out then walked away, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

" I heard that your girlfriend is out of town." Sakura was trying her best to make conversation.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then walked away from his ex girlfriend. Sakura was confused of why Sasuke was acting so different and was about to go after him when she heard her name being called out.

" Hey Sakura." Naruto greeted his roommate.

" Hi Naruto." Sakura placed a fake smile on her face.

" What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

" I think something is wrong with Sasuke. I guess he misses Karin or something." Sakura looked down to her feet.

" Are you kidding me? Sasuke is ecstatic that she is gone. He's probably depressed because you and Sai decided to make it official now." Naruto commented out. Naruto was even surprised when they told him earlier that day that they were now dating.

" Why would he care? We are friends and that is all." Sakura sighed out.

" Well, I'll go find the teme and see what's bothering him." Naruto patted the girl on the back and walked away. Sakura looked around and noticed that Sai still haven't come back with his drink.

_' I guess he found Temari or Ino to talk to.'_ Sakura thought to herself then walked over to the couch and took a seat.

**…**

Sasuke couldn't believe that Sakura and Sai were officially a couple now. First she had to get pregnant by the guy but now she is actually in a relationship with him after she told him that they weren't together.

" Teme!" Sasuke ignored his best friend by taking another drink of his beer.

" What's with the face? Are you mad about Sakura and Sai together?" Naruto nudged his friend.

" Hn." Sasuke responded.

" Sakura is pretty worried about you. I think you should go talk to her." Naruto said.

" She has her lover to talk to." Sasuke reminded the blonde.

" What else was she going to do? There is no way you two can be together why you are still with Karin." Naruto said.

" I know that Naruto! I just need some time to myself." Sasuke growled out while glaring at his beer.

" Alright man, well you could always find some chick to hook up with and get Sakura jealous." Naruto joked out but when he looked at his friend, he noticed that he had a smirk on his face and walked away.

" I was joking teme!" Naruto yelled out but Sasuke choose to ignore his friend again.

**…**

A couple of hours later, Sakura was still sitting all alone on the couch. She had met Ino and Temari and chatted with them for a while but then they both went off to do who knows what. Sakura looked down at the time and realized how late it was and Sai still hadn't returned. Sakura took out her phone and dialed his number but his phone was turned off.

_'Why is his phone off? I guess his battery died.'_ Sakura thought to herself then tried to call Naruto's number and he picked up after the fifth ring.

" Ramen King spea-"

" _Naruto, have you seen Sai?"_

" Naw, I saw him talking to Gaara about thirty minutes ago but then I got dragged away by this hot-"

" Where are you right now?"

" _I at Ihop."_

" Why are you at Ihop? I thought you were still at the party!"

" _Well I was there but I met this girl named Hinata and we decided to bail out and grab something to eat. I tried looking for everyone but-"_

" Whatever, is Sai still here? He's my ride home!"

" _He should be but if not last time I checked, Sasuke is still there."_

" Thanks, I'm going to go find Sai."

" _If you can't find him or the teme, call me back and I'll come pick you up."_

" Thanks Naruto, bye."

" _Bye."_

Sakura hung up her phone and started walking around the party and try to find Sai. She looked all over the bottom floor and couldn't find him so she decided to walk upstairs and started searching all the rooms. Sakura walked past a drunk female that smelled like she decided to take a bath in perfume instead of water so Sakura began to feel sick.

' _I think I'm going to be sick. I'll find a bathroom then I will find Sai and Sasuke.' _

Sakura thought to herself and began to go towards the door that led to the bathroom. When she noticed that the door was locked, Sakura sighed out then remembered that Temari has a bathroom in her room so she walked over to Temari's door and noticed that the door was closed. Sakura remember passing by Temari who was making out with some guy downstairs so knew that the door wasn't going to be locked. She carefully opened the door and was relieved that it wasn't locked but once she took a glance of what was happening on Temari's bed, she wanted to throw up right on the spot but instead of looking like a complete fool with a shattered heart and feeling like the biggest idiot in the world, she ran as fast as she could.

**…**

**Did you guys like it? Anyways if I get 20 reviews I will update tomorrow!! Thanks to everyone that did review :)**


	11. Tired Of The Tears

**As promised since I got 20 reviews, here is another chapter for you guys!!! Thanks to everyone that did review! It meant a lot since I just wasted my day off by sleeping since I had to work late last night. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this!**

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 11

" Tired Of The Tears"

Sasuke took another sip of his beer while pretending to be listening to the brunette that was blabbing her big mouth right next to him. When Naruto gave him the advice to go find some female to screw, he decided to try and find someone who was way too drunk to remember anything the next day.

" And she was like no way! And I was like yes way! And she was like whatever!" The brunette complained to him but he just nodded his head while not knowing what the hell she was talking about.

Sasuke looked down at the leather watch that he was wearing on his right wrist and realized that it was getting late and decided to speed up the process of things and get ready to fuck the shit out of this female rather than continue to listen to her nonsense on the outside porch. Sasuke placed his beer down and wrapped his arms around the female's waist and dipped his head down to where his lips were next to her ear.

" Come on, I'll show you a real good time." Sasuke whispered out then began to nibble on the girl's earlobe.

" Ah, I know exactly where to go." The brunette smiled out then grabbed the Uchiha's hand and began to walk him back into the house.

They entered the house and Sasuke ignored all the other drunken people while being dragged upstairs. He glanced down to see Temari was currently making out with some male. They reached up the stairs and the female walked over and found an empty room and turned on the lights after the couple walked in.

" I think this room will do." The brunette said as she began to nibble on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke turned around and started to close the door but right as he was doing that action, he caught a glimpse of Sakura running past the room with what looked like tears in her eyes.

' _Sakura?'_Sasuke thought to himself and decided to rather than having sex with a complete stranger, he would go find out what happened to Sakura.

Sasuke pushed the drunken girl away from him and began to chase after his ex girlfriend while ignoring the drunken girl's outburst. Sasuke followed her until they were back outside and Sasuke's eyes soften when he saw her run over to the side of the house and began throwing up. Sasuke ran over to her side and helped her out by pulling her hair away from her face. When Sakura was done, she stood back up and was about to thank the person who was helping her out but stopped mid sentence when she realized it was her ex.

" W-What are you doing here?" Sakura stuttered out as she tried her best to wipe her tears away. She didn't want him to know that she was crying.

" What happened Sakura?" Sasuke questioned her as he let go of her silky pink hair.

" Nothing happened… I was getting morning sickness because last time I checked, I'm having a baby." Sakura pointed down at her swollen belly. Sasuke stared at her stomach for a moment then sighed out.

" Don't lie-"

" Sakura!" The two young adults turned their heads and Sakura's eyes harden when she saw Sai running over to them.

" Go away!" Sakura yelled out which caught Sasuke off guard.

" Sakura please listen to me I am so sorry!" Sai pleaded with his girlfriend.

" If you were sorry then you wouldn't had done that." Sakura began to cry again.

" Sai, I warned you if you hurt her again I was going to kill you so you better start running." Sasuke spoke out in a cold tone of voice while he began to crack his knuckles.

" Sasuke, don't you have something to do?" Sakura asked, hoping that he would take it as a signal to leave. Whenever they were dating and needed to talk to one of her girlfriends, she would use that as a sign for him to leave.

" Sakura we aren't together anymore so I don't have to listen to what you say. I'm not leaving you alone with him." Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" Sasuke… I-Ah!" Sakura screamed out when she suddenly got a pain in her head. The pain hurt so much it felt that her head was going to explode. Sakura bend over and began to throw up again.

" Sakura!" Sasuke shouted out as he went over to her side and pulled up her pink hair again. Sai was taking a few steps closer to his girlfriend but stopped in his tracks when Sasuke glared up at the male.

" Fuck off Sai!" Sasuke growled out.

" I can't I need to talk to Sakura." Sai spoke out while his eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

" She looks a little busy right now." Sasuke gritted his teeth and when Sakura was done with her business, she stood back up with her hand on her head.

" Sakura, are you alright?" Sai asked as he ran over to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder but she pushed the male away from her.

" Don't touch me!" Sakura screamed out then closed her eyes because her headache was not going away.

" Sakura, I'm so sorry." Sai whispered out then Sakura shook her head.

" I can't deal with this right now. Please leave me alone." Sakura opened her eyes and stared back at her roommate. Sai sighed out and nodded his head then turned around and walked back inside.

" Are you going to be okay?" Sasuke asked the girl when he noticed that she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

" My head really hurts." Sakura sobbed out then her eyes widen when she felt someone pick her up and glared at the Uchiha.

" Put me down! Wait, where are we going? Sakura asked when she noticed that Sasuke started walking.

" To my car. Since I don't think you want to go home tonight to be with Sai, you can spend the night at my place since you are in a lot of pain." Sasuke offered out but frowned when Sakura shook her head.

" No, I rather stay here than spend the night with you." Sakura spoke out but Sasuke knew she was just being stuborned and walked over to his car.

After he helped her get into the car, he went on the other side and drove off. When Sasuke drove back over to his apartment, he glanced over and noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep during the car ride so he picked her up and brought her into his home. Sasuke carefully placed Sakura on the sofa then went into his bedroom and decided to change his sheets before letting Sakura sleep on the bed. He would think that Sakura would appreciated not sleeping on the same sheets that he is forced to have sex with Karin on.

While he was changing the sheets, he couldn't help but think about what Sai had done to make Sakura so upset. The last time he had seen Sai at the party, he was casually talking to Gaara. He made a mental note to ask Sakura about it in the morning. When he got the bed made, he went over to Sakura and carefully picked her up and brought her back into his bedroom and laid her down and pulled the covers over her body after taking off her shoes. Sasuke placed his hand on the girl's cheek and smiled down at her face.

' _This is how it was suppose to be.'_

Sasuke shook the thoughts out of his head then walked out of the bedroom, turning off the lights in the bedroom. Sasuke walked over to the sofa that Sakura was laying on not too long ago and decided to make it his bed for the evening. He laid down and inhaled the scent of Sakura that was still on the couch and fell asleep.

**…**

The next morning, Sakura slowly opened up her eyes when she began to smell the scent of bacon. Sakura sat up in the bed and looked around and realized that she was not in Sai's bedroom. She looked around and noticed that it was Sasuke's bedroom but it looked different because of all of Karin's belongings. Sakura got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom and her eyes widen to see Sasuke cooking in his small kitchen.

" Good morning." Sakura smiled out which caused Sasuke to look over and smirk at her.

" Morning." Sasuke replied back as Sakura walked over and took a seat at his table.

" Do you remember what happened last night?" Sasuke questioned the girl as he placed some bacon and eggs on her plate and handed it over to her while Sakura nodded her head. The last thing she remembered was Sasuke driving her back over to his apartment but she passed out during the car ride.

" Thanks for letting me stay here." Sakura smiled over at her ex boyfriend.

" So would you like to explain to me what happened last night that got you so upset? I know it had something to do with Sai so you better not lie to me." Sasuke stared at the eating female. Sakura swallowed her food then looked down at her plate.

" Let's just say that I caught Sai with another person when he was suppose to be dating me." Sakura stared at the food on her plate.

" So you caught him with another girl?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Sakura lied and nodded her head. She was mad at Sai at the moment but she wasn't about to tell Sasuke that Sai was gay.

" I just feel so used. I feel like my purpose in life is supposed to be used." Sakura gritted her teeth but Sasuke shook his head.

" No you are not." Sasuke spoke out.

" Then how come everyone in the world uses me? Answer me that Sasuke. I guess it's just karma after fucking all those men." Sakura began to sob out, not aware that Sasuke got up from his seat and walked over and kneeled in front of her chair.

" Don't think like that Sakura. You know it's not true." Sasuke told the girl then she stood up from her seat and he stood up as well.

" Yes it is true! You didn't even want me." Sakura wiped the tears that were flowing down her face.

" I did want you Sakura! It's just…" Sasuke sighed out and turned his face away from the pink haired girl.

" Sasuke, what is the real reason why you broke up with me? I still love you Sasuke so please, tell me what's going on! One minute you will act like you hate me but the next you act like how you did when we were together." Sakura spoke while the tears had stopped. Sasuke sighed out and ran his hand through his hair.

" Because, you deserve much better than me. You loved me while I can't love you back." Sasuke responded but felt guilty because he knew that the statement was going to hurt her.

" Why can't you love me back? Is it Karin? Tell me Sasuke! I know it can't be because I'm pregnant because you were this way before I got pregnant." Sakura replied.

" I CAN'T LOVE YOU BECAUSE I WOULD DISGRACE MY FAMILY FOR LOVING A WHORE LIKE YOU!" Sasuke yelled out while Sakura's eyes widen.

" Can you take me home now?" Sakura whispered out and the only thing Sasuke could do was nod his head.

**…**

The car ride was completely silent and when they arrived at the apartment, Sakura noticed that Sai's car was there, indicating that he was home.

" Thanks for letting me spend the night and for the ride home." Sakura mumbled out and was about to open up her car door when Sasuke stopped her.

" Sakura listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier but trust me, it's for you own good and if anything happens between you and Sai …and…" Sasuke sighed out. " If you need a place to escape for a few days, you are more than welcome to come back over."

Sasuke looked into her eyes, waiting for a response but instead Sakura looked away and walked out of the car. Sakura could hear the car driving off and walked into the apartment. Once she walked in, she saw Sai sitting on the couch watching tv.

" Hey." Sakura spoke out causing the male to turn around and immedaitly stood up and walked over to her.

" Sakura, I am so sorry for what happened at the party last night." Sai replied as he got closer to the pink haired girl.

" Sai, we need to talk." Sakura said and they both walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

" Why did you ask me out in the first place Sai? I knew it was all sudden but I'm just so confused right now." Sakura took a seat on his bed while he stood a few feet away from her.

" Sakura, you know that I love you right and I would never want to intentionally hurt you. Hell back when we first met at the rehab center, you were the only person who gave a shit about me. Back then you were my only friend. You are very precious to me." Sai spoke out.

" Sai, I already know all that but that doesn't answer my question." Sakura replied back.

" Because I wanted to get over Gaara." Sai said.

" You go out with someone to forget someone, not to go fuck them!" Sakura yelled out.

" I know! I saw Gaara while getting myself a drink and we were talking and he was telling me how much he missed me then one thing led to another…" Sai trailed off because they both knew what happened next.

" I get it! You used me to get Gaara jealous. You didn't want to date me to get over him! You dated me to make him jealous like what happened the last time him and Matsuri came over." Sakura explained.

" So? Aren't you making me be the father of your child because you want to get Sasuke jealous?" Sai raised an eyebrow at the female.

" No! You were the one who told him in the first place that it was your kid!" Sakura yelled out.

" I was protecting you! Plus after I told you about it, you fucking asked me to be the father of your child!" Sai yelled back.

" I guess it's my fault now! Everything's always my fucking fault." Sakura whined out while Sai rolled his eyes.

" I didn't say that. Stop overreacting." Sai said while made Sakura even more pissed off.

" Well excuse me for being pregnant!" Sakura had enough and got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

" Where are you going?" Sai followed her over to the front door. Sakura stood there for a moment then remembered that Sasuke offered her his place.

" I need some time to think." With that being said, Sakura walked out of the door, grabbing her purse and car keys and walked over to her car and drove off.

**…**

Sasuke was sitting alone, flipping channels with his remote control trying to get his ex girlfriend off of his mind. He hated all the things he said to her but he knew it had to be done. He had to make sure that she wouldn't find out the real reason why he was with Karin. There was a knock on the door, which made Sasuke get up from his couch and walked over to open the door. His eyes widen to see that the person on the other side of his door was the one person who he could not stop thinking about.

" Sakura?" Sakura looked up after hearing her name and Sasuke sighed out after seeing the tears on her face.

" I'm sorry, you know I don't usually cry this much." Sakura wiped her tears with her hand but Sasuke shook his head.

" You are pregnant. You are going through a rough time dealing with your emotions. Apparently all pregnant women are like that." Sasuke replied as he stared at her. He was not about to tell her that in his free time, he would go on the internet and look up pregnancy facts.

" Sai and I got into a fight, can I stay here?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded his head and let the pink haired girl into his home.

**…**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!! If anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know :) Let's see if we can make it to 200 reviews!**


	12. One Month

**Beware this chapter is rushed and short and it's like filler but I promised peeps I would update tonight but I closed tonight and I open tomorrow so no bad reviews please. I will add tons more to this chapter on wed.**

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 12

" One Month"

Karin stomped her foot when her mother told her the news. It had been a few days since Karin went out of town recently due to her grandmother falling ill. Karin didn't want to leave Sasuke's side but she was hoping that since Sakura was with Sai, she wouldn't dare try and touch her Sasuke.

" What do you mean we aren't leaving tomorrow? I told my Sasuke that I would be back tomorrow." Karin whined out while her mother glared in return. Karin's mother looked like an older version of her daughter except that her hair was all one length unlike her daughter's hair.

" Karin! Your grandmother and my own mother just passed away this morning and all you are caring about is some boy?" Karin's mother was outraged.

" Mother! Sasuke is just some boy!" Karin yelled out.

" Well it doesn't matter anyway because you are staying! That is final!" Karin's mother yelled back then turned around and walked away from her daughter. Karin huffed out then took out her cell phone. She hated the fact that whenever she would call Sasuke, he would seem like he just hated to be on the phone with her.

" _Hn."_

" Hi Sasuke! How are you?"

" _Fine."_

" Well I'm glad. Look honey, I know that you miss me a lot but I have some horrible news."

" _Whatever."_

" My grandmother passed away this morning and because of all the funeral arrangements and getting her house redone, I'm going to have to stay here for a month!"

" _Really?"_

" Yes! I know it's terrible but I promise you I will call you everday!"

" _I gotta go."_

" Okay I love you Sasuke!"

Click

Karin looked down at her phone and noticed that her boyfriend had hung up on her. She shrugged her shoulders thinking that his phone died and placed her phone back into her left pocket.

**…**

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears when Karin told him the news that she was going to be gone for a month. Sasuke could feel the smirk creating on his face then heard the front door opening then closing. He looked over to see Sakura in her work uniform. Sakura had been staying at his place for the past few days and things were actually working out well between the two. It was working out because they barely saw each other. He was ether at school or she was working and when they were together, she would be too exhausted to care about anything.

" You look happy." Sakura noticed the expression on her ex boyfriend's face as she walked closer to him while he was standing in his kitchen area.

" Well I just got off the phone with Karin." Sasuke spoke out while the smirk was still on his face.

" Well good for you." Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her wrist to prevent her from going anywhere.

" Apparently she won't be coming back for a month. So if you want, you can stay here longer." Sasuke released his hold and watched the pink haired girl turn around and smiled at the male.

" Do you mean it? I feel so bad that you are letting me stay here." Sakura commented out.

" It's not a problem." Sasuke replied back then turn away and went back to cooking. Sakura noticed that he was in the process of cooking something.

" What's the special occasion?" Sakura asked.

" Naruto and her new girlfriend are coming over for dinner. Naruto wants us to meet this Hinata girl and I figured it would be better if they came over here." Sasuke replied.

" I can help." Sakura said with a smile on her face but Sasuke shook his head.

" Rest, you just got off from an eight hour shift." Sasuke commented out that caused the girl to pout and mumbled out fine while walking away. Sasuke shook his head at her antics then thought back of what had happened when came back to his apartment.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke watched as the pink haired walked into his apartment and closed the door behind them. Sakura walked over and took a seat on his couch and breathed out while Sasuke followed her and sat beside her._

" _I'm surprised you came back. I thought you would still hate me after what I said earlier." Sasuke decided to break the silence while staring at his carpet floor._

" _Yeah… well I really don't feel like explaining to Ino what happened and there is no way I'm staying over at Temari's house at the moment." Sakura said while looking over at her ex boyfriend._

" _Listen Sakura, I didn't mean what I said earlier." Sasuke said._

" _I know, I just wish you would tell me things." Sakura whispered out but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. _

" _I know but trust me, you will know in time." Sasuke replied._

" _Fine, I have the feeling that you won't tell me what's wrong anyway." Sakura huffed out._

" _Anyways, you can stay as long as you want. You can sleep on my bed and I can take the couch." Sasuke said then Sakura made a disgusting look._

" _Don't worry, I cleaned the sheets before you passed out on my bed last night." Sasuke rolled his eyes then looked at Sakura who had a concern look on her face._

" _What now." Sasuke sighed out._

" _I… well won't it be weird?" Sakura asked then Sasuke shook his head._

" _We will just act like roommates. Nothing more." Sasuke said then got up from the couch and walked away._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke was thankful that the whole thing wasn't weird for them and it was actually nice that she was around. Sasuke got rid of the thoughts in his head that maybe they could actually be together and went back to cooking.

**…**

A few hours later, Naruto and Hinata had come over after Sakura greeted them at the door.

" It's so nice to meet you Hinata. I'm Sakura, Naruto's roommate." Sakura said with a smile on her face while Hinata was unsure of something.

" Oh, I thought Sai was your only roommate Naruto." Hinata look up her boyfriend.

" Well Sai is my roommate but Sakura was staying with us until her and Sai got into a fight so she's staying here at the moment with teme." Naruto explained then Hinata looked down at Sakura's swollen tummy.

" Oh how far along are you?" Hinata asked while Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the living room.

" I'm four months along." Sakura replied.

" That's nice. I would like to start a family once I get out of college. Do you go to school?" Hinata asked.

" No…" Sakura replied softly as the females walked over to join the guys.

" Well that's okay. I have many friends that aren't in school. Do you know what you are having yet?" Hinata asked.

" No, it costs too much for an ultrasound so I don't want to use one unless I have to." Sakura replied as she took a seat beside Sasuke while Hinata took a seat beside Naruto.

" Oh cool! A surprise baby. If you want, we could go baby clothes shopping sometime." Hinata suggested.

" Yeah, that sounds like fun." Sakura replied back.

Not too long after, dinner was ready and the four of them enjoyed the meal that Sasuke had made. When everyone was done with dinner, they hung out in Sasuke's living room until Sakura excused herself from everyone, saying that she was very tired and had work in the morning. After Sakura walked into Sasuke's bedroom and closed the door, the three adults continued to talk.

" So teme, how are things between you and Sakura?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

" Fine." Sasuke replied like it was no big deal.

" Sai still feels pretty bad for what had happened." Naruto spoke out.

" He should feel bad. Anyways you can let him know that she will be staying here longer." Sasuke said.

" Really? What about Karin?" Naruto was shocked while Hinata remained quiet.

" She won't be coming back for another month." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

" You should be happy right?" Hinata asked the raven.

" Yeah but…" Sasuke sighed out.

" But what?" Hinata asked.

" There is still that distance between us. Maybe if I can make it up to her somehow, she will forgive me after all the pain I have been causing her." Sasuke spoke out softly.

" Tell her that you love her." Naruto said.

" It's not that simple." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

" Why not?" Hinata questioned out.

" I'm with Karin and she is pregnant with Sai's child." Sasuke answered.

" Well teme, we better head out but you are smart. You will think of something." Naruto spoke out then Sasuke led his friends to the front door and let them leave his apartment.

Sasuke realized that his clothes were in his bedroom so he went over and carefully walked into his bedroom, making sure that he wouldn't wake up Sakura. After he gathered his clothes, he glanced over at the sleeping beauty and couldn't help himself into wanting a closer look. He walked over to the side that she was sleeping on. He noticed a few of strands of her pink hair covering her face so he picked up his hand and brushed them away from her face.

" Mmm…Sasuke…" Sakura moaned out which made Sasuke smile because he knew that she was dreaming of his. He moved his hand away and started to walk towards the door but stopped when he heard Sakura speak out once again.

" Sasuke… our baby…" Sasuke's eyes widen and jerked his head around and noticed that she was still fast asleep.

' _What did she mean by our baby?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

**…**

**Next update will be on Wed and also will be polishing up this chapter on wed as well. Goodnight!**


	13. Those Three Words

**I everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews. Beware, there is a lemon in this chapter! Go lemons!!!**

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 13

" Those Three Words"

Sasuke came home one day after his classes at school and was surprised to see Sakura was passed out on the couch. Sasuke figured she had just got home from work because she was wearing her uniform. Sakura was now five months pregnant and was showing more but Sasuke didn't try and let that bother him. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what Sakura's dream was all about when she muttered out in her sleep about their baby. Last time he had checked, she was having Sai's baby and not his but he never mentioned this event to Sakura. He snapped out of his thoughts when he started to hear her whimper and rushed over to her side to see her having a nightmare.

" Sakura, wake up." Sasuke gently shook the sleeping girl and a few seconds later, she opened up her eyes.

" Sasuke?" Sakura wondered while Sasuke had a concern look on his face.

" You were having a nightmare Sakura." Sasuke said as he helped her sit up on the couch.

" I was? I'm sorry." Sakura pushed herself away from the Uchiha.

" Sakura, I wish you weren't so distant with me. You have been living here for awhile now and you still act the same when you first moved in." Sasuke said with a frown on his face.

" How do you want me to act? I'm acting like a roommate." Sakura rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. Sure she was trying her best to avoid the male but only because she was will in love with him and didn't want to get hurt. Sasuke got up from the couch and chased after her. He was sure that he was feeling something for him like how he was feeling something for her. The chemistry was there but they both tried their best to ignore it. They had their small moments together but they wouldn't last too long.

" Sakura, wait I didn't mean it like that." Sasuke tugged on her wrist and made the girl to turn around and accidentally smash her lips into his. Both adult's eyes widen at the sudden contact but they both felt emotions into the accidental kiss. Sakura slowly pushed the male away from her.

" Sorry I-"

Sakura was cut off when Sasuke brought his lips down on hers again.

" Don't fight it Sakura." Sasuke whispered into her ear as he brought the girl into his arms. Sakura moaned out when she felt him beginning to kiss her neck. She knew she was not going to be able to last much longer. Fuck control Sakura needed some Sasuke. It had been way too long since she had sex and it was getting to her.

" Sasuke…" Sakura moaned out then gasped out when Sasuke picked her up bridal style and walked her over to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed.

" I can't stop Sakura. I need you." Sasuke mumbled out in between kisses and the lust was filled in both of them.

" Then don't." Sakura whispered back and couldn't help but wanting his body.

Sasuke brought his hands down and lifted her work shirt over her head. Sasuke brought his lips down and began to nibble on her collar bone. Sakura moaned into his touch and pushed him back a little to take his shirt off as well then began to take off her bra. Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw her exposed breast. They looked different than the last time he had seen them. He could tell that they were a little big bigger than usual because of her pregnancy and her nipples seem to have gotten bigger. Sasuke couldn't wait much longer then he attacked one of her peaks with his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around her harden nipple. Sasuke couldn't help himself by biting down, causing Sakura to jerk back in pain.

" Sasuke, please be careful." Sakura moaned out while Sasuke wanted to slap himself on the head.

Of course her breast would be sore so he went back to the nipple that he had just hurt and started to lick it, licking the pain away. Sasuke suddenly was pushed down on his and watched as Sakura smiled up at the male then took off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked. Sakura then got off of the bed, leaving a pissed off looking Sasuke. Sakura looked back at him and winked before taking off her pants and black panties. Sasuke just stared at her naked body as she walked back over to him.

" Don't stare… I know I'm fat but-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips.

" Your beautiful." Sasuke whispered out and helped her back on the bed. Sasuke bend down and began to lick her soaking entrance with his tongue, causing her to moan out. Sasuke dug his tongue, tasting Sakura. The taste that he had been begging to taste for so long. Sasuke removed his tongue and started to suck of her clit while he started to pump her with two of his fingers.

" Sasuke! Please… I need you in me." Sakura moaned out knowing that she was going to cum shortly but felt cold when Sasuke removed his mouth from her sweet spot. Sakura pushed Sasuke on his back again and straddled him and positioned him at her entrance.

" Sakura, are you sure this is okay? The baby…" Sasuke trailed off when Sakura nodded her head.

" The baby will be fine." Sakura spoke out then brought her body down onto Sasuke's member.

Sasuke couldn't help but groan out the feeling of her wetness and tightness. Sakura started slowly pushing up and down while moaning out as well. After awhile, Sasuke wanted control and moved Sakura gently on the bed and began to thrust into her. Sakura came not soon after and a couple more thrusts, he had joined her in paradise, spilling his seed inside of her. They took a couple of minutes to collect themselves and Sakura couldn't help but be disappointed when he pulled out and collapsed right beside her. Sakura looked over to see him staring right back at her. She was about to say something to the male when she felt something inside of her. Sakura's eyes widen when she realized that the baby just kicked for the first time.

" What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a concern tone of voice and placed his hand on her cheek but was moved after by Sakura and she placed his hand on top of her belly. Sasuke's eyes widen when he felt a kick on his hand.

" It's moving." Sakura whispered out then Sasuke leaned over and kissed Sakura once again while his hand was still on her swollen stomach.

" Sakura, I love you."

**…**

Sai was standing by his car while waiting for Gaara to come out of the gas station. Sai hadn't really talked to Sakura but would get updates from his roommate. Sai was getting gas for his car while Gaara needed a pack of cigarettes. He heard a car stopping right behind his and decided to glance over and his eyes widen to see Karin getting out of the car.

' _Shit, isn't Karin not suppose to be back for another week? Sakura is still at Sasuke's.'_Sai thought to himself as he quickly dialed Sakura's number. He groaned out when she didn't pick up and saw that Gaara was walking over to him.

" Ready to go?" Gaara asked while Sai still had his eyes on Karin.

" Listen Gaara, I need you to keep Karin busy while I go over to Sasuke's." Sai whispered into the male's ear.

" Why?" Gaara gave him a confused look.

" Because Sakura is over there and Karin wasn't supposed to be here until next week." Sai whispered back then Gaara nodded his head and walked over to Karin while Sai got into his car and drove off.

**…**

Sakura's eyes widen when she heard the words escape Sasuke's mouth.

" Sasuke… you don't have to say that if you don't mean it." Sakura looked away because she knew that she was on the verge of crying any minute. Sasuke took his hand and moved her face so she would look at him.

" Sakura, I mean it. I love you. I don't love Karin. I have only loved you. I have always loved you but I was a fool not to tell you ealier." Sasuke hummed out then started to leave light kisses all over her face and shoulders while whispering the same three words.

" But Sasuke, I'm pregnant and you are with Karin." Sakura tried to reason with the male that was laying right next to her while their legs were intertwined with each other. Sakura didn't want to get hurt again.

" I don't care if you are having someone's baby. You aren't with Sai so it doesn't matter and I'm going to break it off with Karin even though…" Sasuke trailed off but Sakura pressured him to continue.

" There might be some bad consequences if I do." Sasuke stared right into his lover's eyes.

" I don't care. I love you with all of my heart and I don't give a fuck what happens as long as we are together." Sakura smiled.

" I love you." Sasuke whispered roughly then brought her lips back to his. There was a frantic knock at the door that caused the couple to separate.

" Fuck." Sasuke groan out as the couple got off of the bed and quickly put their clothes back on.

" You stay right here." Sasuke ordered the pink haired girl and she nodded her head as she watched him leave the bedroom. Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it up and his eyes harden to see Sai on the other side.

" What are you doing here Sai?" Sasuke demanded.

" Can I come in? There isn't much time." Sai responded so the Uchiha let the male in. Sakura walked out of the bedroom after hearing Sai's voice and was confused as to why he was there.

" What's going on Sai?" Sakura asked the male who looked like he was in a hurry.

" Sakura, you need to get out of here. I just saw Karin at the gas station." Sai told the couple which both of their eyes widen.

" Are you sure?" Sakura questioned out and Sai nodded his head.

" Fuck, she wasn't supposed to be back for another week." Sasuke growled out while running his hand through his black hair.

" We don't have much time. Go get your stuff together Sakura." Sai demanded and the girl nodded her head and went back into the bedroom to get her things together.

' _I wanna make you horny, I wanna get it up.' _Sai picked up his cell phoneknowing that it was Gaara while Sasuke rushed over to his bedroom and noticed that Sakura had almost gotten her things together.

" Sakura I-" Sasuke was interrupted when Sai ran over to the bedroom.

" Sakura, we have to go. Gaara was keeping her busy at the gas station and she just left and is on her way here." Sai spoke out while Sakura nodded her head. The three of them rushed over to the front door but Sakura turned around and smiled at Sasuke.

" Thank you for letting me stay here." Sakura said with a smile on her face and was about to walk out the door when Sasuke pulled her back and turned her around.

" I love you Sakura." Sasuke spoke out then leaned his head down and gently kissed her swollen lips. They pulled apart and Sakura noticed the smile on his face.

" I love you too." Sakura said then walked out while Sai had a confused look on his face.

" You have a lot of explaining to do missy." Sai told the girl as they got into the car.

" Yeah yeah." Sakura couldn't help but blush as they drove off.

" So does this mean I'm forgiven since you are now having sex with Sasuke?" Sai asked.

" What? How did you know?" Sakura's blush became redder.

" Because the way you look and the smell of sex coming from his bedroom." Sai chuckled out then patted the girl on the head.

" Whatever." Sakura mumbled out while crossing her arms.

" Don't be like that. Listen Sakura, I'm really sorry for everything. To make it up to you, I went out the other day and bought the baby a crib." Sai spoke out while Sakura felt touched that he would do something like that.

" Sai, thank you but I think I'm going to find a new place to stay at." Sakura said.

" No, you are moving back in with Naruto and I. The whole dating thing didn't work out but if you want, I'll still be the father until you decide to tell Sasuke." Sai stopped at a red light then looked over at the girl.

" Sasuke told me that he is going to break up with Karin so that we can be together." Sakura said with a pure smile on her face.

" That's great news Sakura. But until that happens, you are moving back with me." Sai grinned at the girl.

" But I-"

" No buts. You don't have enough money to live on your own yet." Sai tried to reason with her.

" Well I have been doing a lot of doubles and saving my money." Sakura whined.

" No, you need that money for the delivery and everything. Do you not want to stay with me? Are you still mad at me?" Sai questioned out while feeling hurt.

" No, I'm not mad it's just I feel bad for depending on people." Sakura sighed out.

" Sakura, you have had a rough life, more than other people so take this chance to appreciate what you have." Sai smiled.

" Thank you." Sakura smiled back as they were on their way to pick up Gaara at the gas station.

**…**

Sasuke heard the door open up and walked out of his bedroom to see Karin walking in with her suitcase.

" Sasuke!" Karin chirped out as she ran over and crushed Sasuke into a hug while Sasuke did not return the hug. Karin pulled away and walked into the bedroom while Sasuke followed her.

" So I hope you weren't too lonely while I was away." Karin spoke out while she started to unpack.

" Karin we need to talk." Sasuke told her as he stood by the doorway.

" About what? I have so many things to tell you." Karin spoke out while she walked over and started to put her clothes in her drawer. Her movements stopped when she spotted something in the corner on the floor.

" Hey Sasuke? Can you give me a glass of water?" Karin asked while she heard Sasuke walk out of the bedroom.

Once he was out of sight, she quickly picked up the clothing that was on the floor and her eyes widen when she realized it was a work shirt and read the name tag with the name Sakura on it. Karin then realized that Sakura had been here and with the weird smell in the air, she knew that she had been in here not too long ago. Karin quickly tucked the shirt into her drawer before Sasuke came back into the room.

" Here's your water, I think it's time we talk about our deal." Sasuke spoke out while handing the girl her water.

" Sasuke, I have been doing a lot of thinking and my parents are having a huge party and wants me to invite you and your friends." Karin looked over at the male.

"Karin I want to end things." Sasuke told the girl.

" Oh… I see, well how about this, if you and your friends come to my parent's party, I will move out after the party and you never have to see me again." Karin smiled while Sasuke had a shock look on his face.

"Do you mean it? Why the sudden change of heart?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

" Well life is too short and I know that you are miserable with me. Anyways I'm going to go fix some dinner while you just relax, you look pretty tired." Karin walked over and kissed him on the cheek before leaving his side.

' _Sakura you might have won the battle, but I am going to win the war._' Karin thought to herself as a plan had already started to form in her head.

**…**

**I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I loved it!! Anyways next update? I'm not sure because my next day off my mom is coming to town and I haven't seen her in months so I don't know when I can update but I will try to work on it. Anyways I will try my best to update soon!**


	14. Revealed

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 14

" Revealed"

Sakura couldn't help but feel ecstatic. Today was going to be the day that Sasuke was going to break up with Karin and they were finally going to get back together. Sakura was currently shopping for a dress with Ino because they had to attend to Karin's party that evening.

" Sakura, why are you looking so happy? You are going to be hanging out with Sasuke and that ugly bitch tonight." Ino said with a frown on her face.

" Well… let's just say that I have a good feeling that good things will happen." Sakura said as she picked out a black dress to wear. Ino was about to say something but looked over to see that Karin was walking over to them.

" Hey girls." Karin spoke out.

" Hi Karin…" Ino replied while Sakura just smiled at the red head.

" I'm glad that you two are coming over to my party this evening." Karin said.

" Thanks for inviting us." Sakura said.

" Oh Sakura, I do feel so sorry for what Sasuke did to you." Karin spoke out in a concern tone of voice.

" What are you talking about?" Ino asked.

" Oh well Sasuke using Sakura. I felt so bad for Sakura being all alone so I told Sasuke to keep her company and you know… pleasure her." Karin snickered out while Ino's eyes widen and looked over at Sakura who looked shocked.

" Sakura! You slept with Sasuke?" Ino yelled out while Sakura was trying to hide her blush.

" Oh she didn't tell you? Anyways, I just thought you would like to know that information instead of getting your hopes up." Karin said.

" How do I know that you are lying?" Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at the red head.

" Because I wasn't the one that broke up with you AFTER having me move into the apartment. I also wasn't aware that you were into older men Sakura especially married men." Karin smiled back and Sakura was speechless at Karin's comment. Sakura wondered how Karin knew about her past.

" Anyways I need to go get ready but I hope to see you both tonight!" Karin chirped out then walked away. Ino looked over at her friend and frowned at the shaken girl.

" Sakura, what was Karin talking about?" Ino asked her friend.

" I'm sorry Ino but I have to go. I'll see you later tonight!" Sakura yelled out and ran out of the shop before Ino had a chance to say anything to her.

' _Sakura, what are you hiding from me?'_Ino thought to herself as she watched her retreating pink haired friend.

**…**

Sakura, Sai, Naruto and Hinata arrived at the hotel where the party was being held at. Sakura was still thinking about what Karin was spoken about earlier that day and was ticked off of the fact that she had known her past.

" Hey there's teme!" Naruto yelled out then the group turned their heads to see Sasuke walking over to them.

" Yo." Sasuke spoke out casually then glanced over at Sakura and raised an eyebrow when she was avoiding his presence. Sai looked over at the female and nudged her in the shoulder.

" I'm going to go use the restroom. Excuse me." Sakura said then walked away from the group of guys. Sakura walked out of the large dining room where they were hanging out and started walking over where the bathrooms were located.

" Well hello Sakura." Sakura stopped walking and turned around and her eyes widen to see Karin's father walking up to her.

" Hi…" Sakura tried to be polite and was beginning to feel uncomfortable when he started moving closer to her and had her back up against the wall.

" I have missed you… it must be destiny for us to meet again after so long and what's this? You are expecting?" Karin's father whispered into her ear as he placed his hand on top of her belly and brought his face to her neck.

" Stop." Sakura tried to push the male away from her but he positioned himself so she couldn't escape.

" Don't do that cherry blossom." Karin's father spoke out and started to bring his head down to hers.

" Am I interrupting something?" The pair immediately looked to their left to see Sasuke with a bored expression on his face. Karin's face pulled away from Sakura and began to cough.

" Sasuke, hi. How are you enjoying the party?" Karin's father asked.

" Fine, I need to speak to Sakura." Sasuke replied while Sakura remained silent.

" Okay, well… I will see you two in the dining hall." Karin's father smirked out then walked away and left the couple behind.

" What the fuck was that all about?" Sasuke demanded.

" I use to know him. That's all now excuse me I'm getting hungry." Sakura tried to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her arm so she couldn't escape.

" What is with you? How do you know Karin's father?" Sasuke asked and Sakura's eyes widen.

" He's Karin's father?" Sakura was surprised.

" Of course how do you… oh fuck…" Sasuke let go of Sakura's wrist and ran his hand through his black hair.

" What is it Sasuke?" Sakura became suspicious of his actions.

" You have had sex with him before, didn't you?" Sasuke turned to look at her face and knew the answer when Sakura remained silent and looked away. Sakura's head snapped up when she felt Sasuke's arms being wrapped around her body.

" Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura whispered out.

" Sasuke, Sakura! How's it going?" Sakura looked over to see Minato, Naruto's father walking up to them.

" Hello." Sasuke simply greeted while pulling the girl closer to his body.

" Now Sakura, don't be shy and come and give me a hug. I haven't seen you since your father died." Minato said but Sasuke shook his head.

" She's too busy giving me hugs." Sasuke growled out.

" Okay, anyways I'll go see how your parents are doing Sakura." Minato stated.

" My parents are here?" Sakura asked and the older blonde nodded his head.

" See you guys at the party." Minato said then walked away from the couple. Sakura pulled herself away from the Uchiha.

" What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke slowly approached the girl but she kept backing away.

" Did you tell Karin about my past?" Sakura asked and Sasuke froze in his footsteps.

" What makes you think that?" Sasuke questioned.

" Because I saw Karin earlier today and she made a comment about me sleeping with married men." Sakura said.

" Sakura, I told Karin that after tonight she is moving out of my apartment." Sasuke tried to change to subject.

" I don't care right now Sasuke. Now tell me how the hell does Karin know about me." Sakura was starting to get pissed off. Sasuke sighed out and dragged Sakura into the men's bathroom and locked the door so no one could enter.

" Sakura I have to tell you something very important and will explain why I was forced to break up with you." Sasuke calmly stated.

" Forced?" Sakura asked and saw him nod his head.

" Karin blackmailed me into breaking up with you and start dating her. I found out right before I had picked you up from work on our anniversary. She told me if I didn't do whatever she said then she would tell everyone about your past." Sasuke explained and Sakura's eyes widen. After the information registered in her mind, she walked over to her ex and pulled him into an embrace.

" Sasuke, why didn't you tell me?" Sakura whispered into his ear.

" Because she told me that I couldn't and I love you that much to go through all of that and not for you to get hurt." Sasuke spoke out softly then brought his lips down to hers. Sakura moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck while Sasuke picked Sakura up and had her legs around his waist, carefully not crushing the baby. Sasuke was amazed of how he could still pick her up.

" I love you Sakura." Sasuke moaned out as he placed Sakura on the counter and put his fingers inside of her after pushing her red panties aside. He knew that they had to hurry because people would be starting to worry about them and entered another finger.

" Fuck, you are so tight." Sasuke pumped out and after a few more thrusts, Sasuke smirked when he felt her orgasm, leaving his fingers completely wet. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and placed them in his mouth, making sure they were completely clean while Sakura was still recovering from her orgasm.

" We should head back." Sasuke whispered out then began to nibble on her earlobe. Sasuke pulled away and helped Sakura down off the counter. Sakura was so happy and decided that since Sasuke told her about Karin's blackmailing, he deserve to know about his baby.

" Sasuke, I have to tell you something about my baby." Sakura began to speak and Sasuke turned around to look at her.

" The baby-"

" Hey teme! Are you in there?" Sakura sighed out when they both heard the blonde coming from the other side of the door.

" What was it you wanted to tell me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" It's nothing. I'll tell you later." Sakura replied and watched as Sasuke nodded his head then went over and unlocked the door.

" Teme! The dinner is starting and… Sakura?" Naruto questioned out then Sai walked up to the group.

" Oh I see you found them both." Sai greeted.

" Lets go." Sasuke mumbled out and the four of the walked out of the bathroom.

" Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up to see Karin running over to him and leaned his head down and began to kiss him.

" You taste sweet." Karin commented out after they parted their lips and Sakura was trying her best to not laugh.

" Hn. Let's get this over with." Sasuke said when Karin took his hand and started to drag him towards the dining hall while Naruto followed them. Sakura stopped Sai from walking so she could talk to him.

" What's wrong Sakura?" Sai asked.

" Two things that you should know Sai. One, my parents are her-"

" Yes they are here, Naruto has a loud mouth and introduced us." Sai commented.

" Really? How did that go?" Sakura asked.

" I don't think they like me." Sai replied.

" Oh… okay well the other thing is that I think I'm going to tell Sasuke that he's the father." Sakura whispered into his ear.

" Really?"

" Yes. I think after we leave this party and they break up, I'm going to tell him the news." Sakura smiled and Sai couldn't help but smile back. He was so happy for the girl.

" Congrats Sakura. I hope it works out." Sai smirked at the girl then the couple went into the dining hall. When they got there, Sakura saw her parents already being seated at the table and she chose to ignore them and walked over and took a seat across from Sasuke while he was sitting beside Karin. Sai took a seat beside Sakura and dinner was served. Everyone started to eat and Sakura looked up to see Sasuke staring back at her.

" So Sakura, how far along are you?" Minato questioned out.

" Dad, how do you know Sakura?" Naruto asked.

" I'm five months." Sakura quietly answered.

" Everyone, Sasuke, my boyfriend and I have some big news to tell you all." Karin spoke up as she stood up from the table and looked at everyone with a smile on her face and when she looked over at Sakura, her gaze stayed there.

' _What is she doing? Is she going to tell everyone that we are breaking up?'_Sasuke thought to himself.

" Sasuke and I will be having our first child in about eight months. We are going to have a baby." Karin chirped out while Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was staring back at her.

" Congradulations! Now you two are getting married right?" Karin's mother spoke out.

" I don't really know…" Karin trailed off then looked down at her boyfriend.

" You two will be getting married. I will not stand for this child to be born out of wedlock." Karin's father gave Sasuke a deadly glare and the only thing that the male could do was gulp.

Sasuke heard a chair move and looked over to see Sakura getting out of her seat and excusing herself to use the restroom before rushing off. Sasuke ignored the people around him and went after her and followed her into the woman's restroom.

" Sakura!" Sasuke called out as he grabbed her by her wrists and made her turn around to face him. Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close.

" I- I didn't know." Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sakura pulled away just a little bit to look into his eyes.

" Sasuke…" Sakura looked into his eyes and cupped his cheek. Sasuke sighed out then brought his face down to inhale her scent. The couple stayed like that until they heard someone walking into the bathroom and the couple turned around to see Sakura's mother was standing there with a soft smile on her face.

" What are you doing here mom?" Sakura asked then separated herself from the Uchiha.

" Karin and her parents are looking for the father to be." Sakura's mother spoke out as she gestured out to Sasuke. Sasuke took one last look at Sakura then walked out of the bathroom.

" How are you holding up Sakura? I bet this is very hard on you because I can tell that you still love Sasuke." Sakura's mother walked over to her daughter but Sakura moved away from her.

" None of your business." Sakura spat out then walked out of the bathroom to go back where the party was. Once Sakura entered the dining hall, she noticed Sasuke standing next to Karin with his head down while Karin's arm was wrapped around his. Karin looked over and smirked at the pink haired girl.

" Welcome back Sakura. I hope you will be coming to our wedding in two months." Karin chirped out then Sakura glanced over at her friends and noticed their concern stares then finally looked at her ex and noticed him still glaring at the floor.

…

**Sorry this is so late but I have been very very busy!! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!**


	15. Goodbye

Guess what everyone?? I now have a ps3!! Go me :) Does anyone on here play online with their ps3? Anyways here goes the next chapter :)

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 15

" Goodbye"

Karin smiled to herself while sitting in the waiting room, hoping that any minute now her doctor would call her in. She wished she had a camera to take a picture of Sakura's expression when Karin told everyone the news that she was carrying Sasuke's baby. Another reason why Karin was in such of a great mood was because in one month, she will be known as Karin Uchiha.

" Karin, your doctor will see you now." The nurse spoke out and Karin smiled back and got out of her seat and walked in and went down the hall and stepped into the doctor's room. Karin looked around the place and decided to take a seat. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and a male entered the room.

" Nice to see you again Karin."

" Suigetsu, I need your help." Karin whined to the male.

" Don't I get a kiss first?" The doctor smirked out then his eyes widen and Karin pulled him down and smashed his lips onto hers. A few moments later they parted.

" How was that?" Karin whispered out.

" That will do for now. So what seems to be the problem?" Suigetsu crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" I need an ultrasound." Karin told him while she was fixing her black glasses.

" An ultrasound? On who? You? I thought you told me that you weren't pregnant." Suigetsu began to frown.

" I'm not pregnant you dumbass but everyone else thinks I am and I need some more proof!" Karin argued.

" I see so Sasgay doesn't know you aren't pregnant?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

" Don't call him that! Jerk! No, he doesn't. He thinks I am pregnant so my parents are forcing us to get married." Karin explained.

" That makes no sense. What's going to happen when everyone finds out that you aren't having a baby?" Suigetsu asked.

" The plan is that we are getting married next month, I will suppose to be three months along and Sakura wasn't even showing then. Anyways, after we get married and a month goes by I will just explain to everyone that I had a miscarriage and Sasuke will have to stay by my side out of guilt." Karin plastered a smirk on her face.

" So what makes you think that I will help you out in your little plan?" Suigetsu questioned out.

" Because I know how badly you want my sweet pussy wrapped around your big cock." Karin teased.

" Fine, I will get you an ultrasound picture from one of my patients." Suigetsu sighed out.

" Thank you." Karin chirped out then stood up and walked over to the doctor and kissed him gently on the cheek.

" Yeah yeah. You have to answer one question for me. Why are you doing this?" Suigetsu asked.

" Revenge." Karin smirked out.

" Revenge?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

" Sakura used to have fuck dates with my father. My mother found out about them and ever since it wasn't the same for my family. My parents sleeping in separate rooms and barely spoke to each other in the house. When we were out in public, we seemed like the perfect family but when he got home, it was a different story." Karin spat out and removed a tear that had run down her face.

" I'm so sorry Karin. It sounds like you went through a lot." Suigetsu lied as he wrapped his arms around her body. His parents were divorced and never spoke to each other ether so hearing that she at least got to see them at her home made him jealous. He hasn't seen his father since he moved out of their home.

" It's okay. Since Sakura tore my family apart and ruined my life, I'm going to ruin her life by taking the only good thing in her life. Sasuke." Karin said.

" Well whatever makes you happy, I will help you out." Suigetsu smirked out as he planted kisses on the red head's neck.

" Nhn… that feels nice." Karin moaned out.

" How about we go for a round." Suigetsu hummed out as he kept on kissing the girl's skin.

" I would but I have to meet up with Sasuke at our apartment." Karin pulled away from the male, ignoring his growl. Suigetsu walked over to his desk and pulled out a file and began to go through the papers. Suigetsu's eyes widen when he saw the paper that he was looking for and pulled the small paper out and handed it over to Karin. Karin looked down at the paper and smirked that it was a ultrasound picture.

" Thanks." Karin spoke out then turned away and rushed out of the doctor's room before Suigetsu had the chance to say anything else.

**…**

Sasuke just finished up putting on his clothes when he looked over and noticed what time it was. Sasuke sighed out because he knew that Karin was going to be home any minute with more news about their child. Sasuke became depressed more and more every time he would be reminded of the fact that Karin was going to be having his child. Sasuke demanded Karin that she gave him proof that she was really pregnant so today she was planning on getting an ultrasound. Karin had offered him to go but he declined. Going to the doctor's office would remind him of Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura have been continuing their relationship without Karin knowing. That was the only thing that was keeping him sane. Sure they weren't having sex a lot because Sakura would be tired most of the time but as long as she was in his arms, he was happy.

" Sasuke! I'm home!" Sasuke lowly growled out when he felt his happiness disappearing. He glanced over to see Karin walking into the bedroom with a picture in her hand.

" What's that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and did not like the look that Karin was giving him. Karin walked closer to the male and lifted up her hand to give him the picture. Sasuke roughly took it out of her hands and glared down and his eyes widen when he noticed it was the ultrasound picture.

" Is…that…" Sasuke trailed off because he couldn't believe his eyes. Here was proof that Karin was carrying a little person inside her body.

" Yes Sasuke." Karin spoke out as she took his empty hand and placed it above chubby stomach. Karin made sure to eat a lot more so she could gain weight.

" That is our baby." Karin whispered out while Sasuke remained silent.

" So I guess this means you can finally ends things with your little cherry blossom." Karin snickered out, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes even more and looked over at her.

" What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned out, in fear that Karin had found out about him and Sakura being together.

" Don't play dumb with me. I know ever since I went out of town you have been having your little sweet moments with that slut." Karin commented out.

" Sakura is not a slut. Take that back!" Sasuke ordered out but Karin shook her head.

" It's true. A slut would sleep with her ex boyfriend's brother. A slut would sleep with her roommate's father. A slut would sleep with her own stepfather!" Karin yelled out.

" Sakura didn't know Naruto back then and her mother was with her father at the time. You have no idea why she was forced to do that crap! Hell, I don't even understand why you even give a-"

Sasuke was suddenly slapped on the cheek and his eyes became red.

" I don't give a fuck and don't you fucking dare yell at me. I am carrying your child remember? I wonder what daddy would think when he finds out that you were yelling at me and cheating on me." Karin crossed her arms.

" I'm sorry." Sasuke sighed out because he knew that he was stuck into this mess. He had no one blame but himself though because he should had told Sakura about the blackmailing and they could have been together at the moment.

" Anyways, I'm going to go meet up with mother for the wedding plans. I'm so happy that you have left all the plans to me so I can have my own dream wedding." Karin chirped out and the only thing that Sasuke could do was nod his head.

" Good, now you better go break things with your little cherry blossom. I would hate for something BAD to happen to her and her unborn child." Karin smirked out while Sasuke glared at her direction.

" You wouldn't…" Sasuke trailed off.

" You bet I would. Love you honey!" Karin walked out of the bedroom and Sasuke sighed out when he heard the front door closing. He needed to go talk to Sakura.

**…**

Sakura hummed out to a song that was playing on the radio while she was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. Sai and Gaara were currently in his bedroom spending some alone time together but it didn't bother her. She was happy that Sai was happy with his secret relationship. She was so into the music and cleaning that she didn't heard the front door opening and closing and yelped when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She looked up and smiled at the Uchiha who was looking down at her. She smile vanished when she noticed the look that he was giving her.

" What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked then Sasuke sighed out then brought his face down to her pink hair and breathed in and out.

" We need to talk." Sasuke spoke out in a tone that made Sakura nervous. Sakura took his hand and led him over to the couch and they both took a seat. Naruto was out at the moment spending his time with Hinata. Otherwise Gaara wouldn't be over no one else still didn't know that Sai is gay.

" What is it Sasuke?" Sakura brought her hand over to his hand and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb.

" Sakura, Karin's pregnant." Sasuke sighed out while avoiding her eye contact.

" We all know that Sasuke and we know that you are being forced into marrying her." Sakura muttered out. She hated to be reminded that Sasuke was going to be getting married while she was carrying his child. Ever since she found out about Karin's baby, she hadn't had the guts to tell Sasuke that he was the father of her child.

" I know but I saw the ultrasound today and she knows about us." Sasuke sighed out and gripped her hand.

" How did she find out?" Sakura whispered out.

" I don't know but she threatened to hurt you and the baby Sakura and I can't let her do that." Sasuke looked over at Sakura's face.

" You want to end things." Sakura spoke out.

" I have to Sakura. I'm sorry, it's all my fault." Sasuke brought Sakura into his arms and held on to her tight.

"Isn't there a way out of this mess?" Sakura asked and was disappointed when she felt him shake his head.

" I don't think so." Sasuke whispered back then pulled away and noticed that Sakura was now crying.

" I hate seeing you cry." Sasuke removed her tears with his hand then leaned his head down to touch hers.

" You are always making me cry." Sakura choke out.

" I know. We won't be able to see each other anymore except at the wedding." Sasuke sadly replied back.

" I love you." Sakura choked out.

" I love you too." Sasuke replied and captured her into a kiss. During the kiss however, Sakura kept on thinking of ways to get Sasuke out of this mess.

**…**

**Sorry for the short chapter! Today will be my last day off until next Sat so who knows when next update will be. Sorry if this chapter sucks but an incident happened at my home last night but thankfully no one was hurt but I'm still extremely pissed off about what had happened. Anyways next chapter the wedding!! Will Sakura save Sasuke just in time or will Karin become Mrs. Uchiha?**


	16. Sasuke, It's Yours

**Sorry for the late updates everyone! If you want to know more read my profile. Also my microsoft word expired so that made me not want to update as well. Anyways enjoy :)**

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 16

" Sasuke, It's Yours"

Today was going to be the day where Karin will have her name become Karin Uchiha. Sakura just wanted to puke with the thought in her head. Sakura sat down on a stool while currently at work. Business had been pretty slow but it worked out for Sakura so she could sit more often.

" You okay?" Sakura turned her head to see Gaara walking up to her.

" Yeah just peachy." Sakura muttered out.

" I bet it's hard because Sasuke is getting married today. Are you going to the wedding?" Gaara asked then Sakura shook her head.

" No I rather die then see Sasuke marry that fucking bitch. Sai is going instead to see how the wedding is." Sakura commented out then all of the sudden her cell phone started ringing and looked down to see who was calling.

" I guess he knew we were talking about him." Sakura commented out then picked up the phone.

" Hello?"

_" How are you feeling?"_

" Crappy, any scoop yet?"

_" Not yet but I haven't seen the bride yet. Sasuke misses you."_

" I miss him too but that doesn't matter at the moment. Please and try and find Karin."

_" Call you when I get some dirt."_

" Thanks." Sakura hung up the phone then looked back over at her co worker who looked confused.

" What?" Sakura asked the red head.

" Well Sai did tell me what you guys were planning but I never thought that he would actually go through with it." Gaara chuckled out.

" Of course he would agree as long as he could dress up like James Bond." Sakura smiled back.

**...**

Sai smirked to himself as he hung up his cell phone after talking to Sakura. He was currently in the bathroom and took one last glance at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but think how damn good he looked in a tuxedo. He suddenly heard the door opening up and heard Karin's voice.

_' Shit, I should hide.'_

Sai thought to himself and quickly went into one of the empty stalls and closed it and brought it feet up to the toilet, making sure that he couldn't be seen while hearing Karin walking into the bathroom while talking to someone.

" Okay we are alone now, what do you want Suigetsu?"

Karin asked.

" Are you really going through with this wedding? What are you going to do once Sasuke finds out that you aren't really pregnant?" Suigetsu asked the red head which caused Sai's eyes to widen.

_' Karin's not pregnant? This is the perfect blackmail.'_

Sai thought to himself as he hit record on his cell phone and began to record their conversation.

" I already told you Suigetsu! In another month, I'll just fake a miscarriage but by that time, Sasuke will stay with me out of guilt. Sakura will already have her baby so she will leave Sasuke alone for good." Karin said.

" But what about us?" Suigestu raised an eyebrow.

" Oh honey don't worry, I'll still come visit you." Karin lied through her teeth. She had no intentions on keeping a relationship with the male. She was only using him to get fake pregnancy results.

" Are you sure? You won't need me anymore after you have your so called miscarriage. You won't need someone else ultrasounds or doctor appointments." Suigetsu sighed out.

" Don't worry babe, you will get your reward for helping me with my problem." Karin spoke out then leaned down and gently kissed the male on the lips.

" Now I have to go get ready for my wedding." Karin said then walked out of the bathroom with the silver haired male. Once Sai knew that they were out of the bathroom, he hit stop on his cell phone and began to replay the conversation and grinned out when he knew that he got the bitch. Sai immediately called Sakura.

_" Hello?"_

" Sakura, you need to come stop the wedding."

_" Did you find something?"_

" I sure did. Karin is faking the pregnancy."

_" Are you sure?"_

" Yes. I got the proof on my phone. Should I go find Sasuke?"

_" No, I'll go. I'm pretty sure Gaara will let me leave early."_

" Alright I'm going to go find Naruto then."

_" Okay thanks again Sai."_

" No problem."

_" Bye."_

" Bye."

Sai hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom. There was no way that Sasuke Uchiha was going to be getting married today.

**...**

Sasuke had just gotten his tuxedo on and was staring himself in the mirror. He frowned at himself and clenched his fists. This wasn't suppose to happen. He was supposed to be marrying Sakura while she was pregnant with his child. Not Karin whom he hated with a passion after all the torture she made him go through. He heard a someone knocking on the door and he sighed out thinking it was Naruto coming by and making fun of him some more. Naruto was his best man but he wasn't the best person to fit for the job. Sasuke's eyes widen after he reached over to the door and opened it up to see Sakura panting on the other side.

" Sakura? What are you doing here? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a concern tone of voice as he led the girl into the room and closed the door behind them.

" Sasuke, I have to tell you something very important." Sakura spoke out then a sudden pain shot through her stomach, having her clutch her swollen belly.

" Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke began to panic and cradled the girl in his arms.

" I'm fine, the baby likes to play with my ribs. It thinks it's a musical instrument or something." Sakura chuckled out while trying her best to ignore the pain.

" What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Sasuke asked while he tightened his grip on his ex.

" It's about Karin.... Sai overheard her talking to some guy and she's faking the pregnancy." Sakura told him, causing Sasuke's eyes to harden.

" Are you sure?" Sasuke demanded from her and she nodded her head.

" Sai was in the bathroom when Karin and some other guy came in and were talking about her plan. She's going to fake a miscarriage in another month but you will already be married to her so there wouldn't be a way to get out of the marriage." Sakura told him but then she felt another pain again and this time and hurt more than the last time. It hurt so much that she fell on to the ground.

" Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out and was by her side then Naruto happen to arrive at the scene and opened the door.

" Hey Sasuke I- holy crap Sakura are you okay?" Naruto questioned out when he saw Sakura in a lot of pain.

" Is the baby kicking again?" Sasuke asked.

" No, it hurts really bad." Sakura couldn't help but sob out from the pain.

" But Sasuke! You are getting married in like 10 minutes. What should we do?" Naruto questioned out.

" Dobe, you go tell everyone that the wedding is called off. I'm going to take Sakura to the hospital." Sasuke spoke out then helped Sakura up from the ground.

" But what about Karin?" Naruto asked as he followed the pair out of the room.

" You can tell Karin that it's over. I know that she isn't pregnant." Sasuke spat out then quickly helped Sakura get out of the church. Naruto stayed behind and decided to go over to where Karin was getting ready at. He reached over to where the the bride was located and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Karin opened up the door.

" What do you want?" Karin asked.

" Well teme wanted me to tell you that the wedding is off." Naruto said with a smirk on his face and crossed his arms.

" No, there will be a case you forgot idiot I am pregnant with Sasuke's child." Karin snickered out as she crossed her arms as well.

" I wouldn't be too sure about that." The two adults turned their heads to see Sai walking over to them with a fake smile on his face.

" Sai!" Naruto shouted out.

" Karin your days into blackmailing Sakura and Sasuke are over. I got you on my cellphone telling Suigetsu what your plan is." Sai spoke out as he took out his phone and began to play over Karin's conversation.

" Sai, you need to go to the hospital. Sakura's in pain so Sasuke took her to the hospital." Naruto told Sai and his eyes widen.

" Shit, we better go." Sai said.

" Have fun at your wedding Karin." Naruto spat out then followed his roommate, leaving a very frustrated Karin.

**...**

When Sasuke arrived at the hospital, he helped Sakura out of the car and went inside the hospital. When they walked in, a nurse was sitting behind the counter. Sasuke sat Sakura down on the chair then rushed over to the nurse.

" We need some help. My friend is seven months pregnant but she is experiencing a lot of pain where the baby is suppose to be." Sasuke couldn't help but freak out. He was afraid that something was very wrong with his cherry blossom.

" Alright, let me get a nurse to take her to a room." The nurse said then Sasuke nodded his head then went over to Sakura's side and sat down beside her.

" It hurts Sasuke. It hurts a lot." Sakura cried out.

" It's going to be okay." Sasuke whispered into her ear and pulled her into his arms.

" Sasuke there is something that you should know in case something happens to me or to this child." Sakura spoke out and placed her hand on his right cheek. Right after she said that, another nurse came over with a wheelchair for Sakura.

" Miss Sakura, I'm here to take you to your room now." The nurse spoke out for she recognized Sakura from her visits. Sakura nod her head then Sasuke helped her get into the chair.

" Sir, you will need to wait out here." The nurse told the Uchiha.

" It will be okay Sakura, I will not leave the hospital." Sasuke told her as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

" Sasuke... the baby... your the father." Sakura told him as the nurse pushed her away from him. Sasuke froze him his footsteps and watched her retreating form. He couldn't believe his ears. Sasuke was the father of Sakura's child.

**...**

Karin couldn't believe that Sakura and Sasuke would have the nerve to ruin her wedding. She marched in her white wedding dress to the chapel where she was suppose to get married and opened up the front doors, having all of the guest turn and look at her. Karin smiled at everyone and stomped her way up until she was at the front of the church.

" Hello everyone, I'm sorry to say but there will not be a wedding today." Karin started to speak while ignoring everyone's gasping noises.

" Yes you see my future husband and I were going to live happily ever after but that was ruined by the one bitch who probably ruined most of the married couple's relationships in this very room. I'm talking about Sakura Haruno."

**...**

**So anyways I got a hate review yesterday and they said that I should be ashamed of myself for writing the oneshot that I did. So if you are a fan of mine, you should review my oneshot lol it's a Ben 10 one shot that I decided to write for the hell of it. The review made me chuckle so like I said if you are bored, check it out and don't forget to review :)**

**Also attention " Caught" fans: I know I updated today and I forgot to mention that I will post the last chapter tomorrow.**

**I hope you guys have a good Christmas :) Next chapter will focus more on Sai and Gaara's relationship and what's going to happen to Karin.**


	17. Bitch No More

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 17

" Bitch No More"

Sai immediately rushed over to the hospital with Naruto sitting on the passenger's side of the car.

" So Sai, what do you think is going to happen?" Naruto asked his roommate.

" I don't know, I'm just glad that Sasuke isn't going to be marrying that fucking bitch anymore." Sai growled out.

" Do you think that Sasuke and Sakura will get back together?" Naruto asked.

" They need to be... for the sake of the baby." Sai muttered to himself and accidently had spoken it out loud.

" What do you mean for the sake of the baby?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and Sai realized his mistake.

" Well you know the health for the baby. Sakura has been under a lot of stress lately." Sai spoke out which was true. Sakura had been going through a lot of stress and it probably wasn't healthy for the baby. Sai's cell phone then began to ring and his eyes widen of who was calling him and decided to pick up.

" Hello?"

_" Hey Sai, I just got off work and I wanted to see if you wanted to come over."_Sai knew that it was Gaara over the phone.

" I can't Sakura's in the hospital."

_" What? What happened?"_

" No time to explain, I'm pulling into the hospital now."

_" Alright I'll meet you there."_

" Okay bye."

_" Bye."_

Sai closed up the phone then looked over at Naruto after pulling into a parking spot.

" What?" Sai raised an eyebrow at the blond.

" Nothing." Naruto mumbled out then got out of the car. The two young adults ran over to the building and went inside. They noticed that Sasuke was sitting in the waiting area.

" Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as loud as he could.

" Quiet! This is a hospital!" The nurse that was sitting behind the counter shouted out, telling the blonde to keep it down.

" Sorry." Sai apologized then they walked over to the raven haired male who looked like he was in a loss.

" Sasuke, have you talked to the doctors yet?" Naruto asked his friend.

" No. They are doing an ultrasound." Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

" It's going to be okay. Sakura is a strong girl." Sai smirked at the male. Sasuke looked up at Sai and his eyes softened.

" Sai, I'm about to ask you a very important question and I need you to tell me the truth." Sasuke told him.

" What is it?" Sai raised an eyebrow but before he had a chance to talk, a red head interupted them.

" Hey, how is Sakura doing?" Gaara said as he approached the group of men.

" What are you doing here Gaara?" Naruto asked.

" Sai told me that Sakura was in the hospital so I came over." Gaara spoke out casually.

" That was fast." Sai spoke out.

" I know, I was in the neighborhood." Gaara said like it was no big deal.

" Okay now that he got that situation taken care of can we go back to our recent topic!" Sasuke growled out from being impatient.

" Sorry." The three males spoke out.

" Before Sakura was being taken away by the nurse, she told me that I was the father of her baby. Is this true Sai?" Sasuke stared at the male while Sai was speechless. Sai then breathed in before sighing out.

" Sai?" Gaara whispered out but Sai ignored him.

" Yes, it's true." Sai spoke out then took a seat across from the Uchiha.

" Are you sure?" Sasuke asked and Sai nodded his head.

" How can you be so sure? I walked on you two having sex." Naruto said.

" We weren't having sex Naruto." Sai rolled his eyes.

" Oh really? Last time I checked when a topless female is on top of a male, it means they are about to have sex." Naruto explained.

" Yeah about to have sex, not having sex." Sai responded.

" What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

" We were planning on having sex but because Naruto walked in on us, we decided against it." Sai said.

" Okay so if the baby was never yours, why did you two say that you were the father?" Gaara asked.

" Sakura was so depressed over Sasuke's break up, when she found out that she was pregnant, she didn't want the Uchiha in her life and because I was getting over you, I offered to be the father." Sai spoke out.

" You were trying to get over me?" Gaara asked while Naruto was speechless and Sasuke was silent.

" Yeah well you were the one who dumped me for Matsuri or whatever her name is and I was depressed-"

" I dumped you because you didn't want our relationship to become public. But I took you back and I did what you wanted, keeping our relationship a secret." Gaara said.

" Wait you two are gay?" Naruto questioned out.

" That's not important right now." Both males spoke out. A nurse happen to start walking over to the group and Sasuke immediately stood up from his seat.

" How is she?" Sasuke asked.

" Sakura and the baby are doing fine. You can go visit her now and Dr. Tsunade had just got done checking up on her not too long ago." The nurse said before walking off. Sasuke looked over at the group and they all encouraged him to visit her alone. Sasuke walked down the hallway until he reached Sakura's room. He knocked on the door a couple of times then let himself in, seeing Sakura smiling back at him.

" Sakura." Sasuke whispered out then rushed over to her side and embraced her in a hug.

" Not too tight Sasuke. I don't want to hurt our daughter." Sakura whispered out then that statement caused Sasuke to freeze up and look down at the girl.

" Our daughter?" Sasuke asked and the pink haired girl nodded her head.

" Yes, our daughter." Sakura took his hand and brought it down to her swollen stomach.

" Why did you hide this from me?" Sasuke asked her.

" Why did you hide the reason why you broke up with me?" Sakura asked back, causing Sasuke to sigh out.

" We have been through this." Sasuke muttered out then began to bury his face into her hair.

" But I'm so glad that you are okay." Sasuke responded.

" Yeah Dr. Tsunade said that I need to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. I'm going to have to quit my job and have no more stress in my life." Sakura spoke out.

" I think I can manage that." Sasuke said.

" No Sasuke, you were the one causing me all of this stress." Sakura whined out.

" And I'm sorry for that but I told Naruto to tell Karin that the wedding is off and since I know that she isn't pregnant, I don't have to deal with her." Sasuke smirked out.

" You know that she will find someway to make my life a living hell." Sakura muttered out then there was a knock on the door the and couple looked up to see Sakura's parents walking into the room.

" Mom?" Sakura asked out but was shocked when her mother rushed over and brought her child into a hug.

" Are you okay? Naruto had called his father that you were here and Minato told us. We left the church soon after." Sakura's mother said.

" Why do you guys care? You two were the ones that kicked her out of her home." Sasuke spat out while crossing his arms.

" What are you doing here anyways Sasuke?" Sakura's mother asked.

" Mom, Sasuke is the father of my child." Sakura told her parents.

" What? I don't understand." Sakura's step father replied so Sakura and Sasuke told them the whole situation from Karin blackmailing Sasuke to Sakura being pregnant and Karin faking her pregnancy.

" I see well that explains a lot. Now I won't feel bad about telling you what happened at the wedding." Sakura's mother said.

" What... oh crap." Sasuke just thought of something.

" She really has no brains at all. I was starting to wonder why you were going to marry her." Sakura's mother chuckled out.

" What do you mean?" Sasuke was confused.

" When Sakura was 12 years old, her real father made a lot of bad decisions and owed a lot of money to them so he offered sex from his daughter in exchanged to keeping his job and going to jail." Sakura's mother explained.

" I don't understand why you would let your daughter do something like that at only 12 years old!" Sasuke yelled out. He had already known everything about Sakura's past but he figured that her parent's didn't know.

" I know I'm a horrible mother. It's just if he lost his job and went to jail what would happen to us?" Sakura's mother began to cry out.

" Mom, you guys were the reason why I had to go to rehab after getting addicted to drugs. I never got to be a normal teenager until I met up with Sasuke again." Sakura smiled over at Sasuke and held his hand.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then looked over at her parents.

" So what's going to happen since Karin told everyone my secret?" Sakura asked.

" Well this is where things get sad. You see the deal that your father made with everyone, they made a pact that no one must know about it unless the company would go bad so once everyone started to figure out what Karin was talking about so..." Sakura's mother then trailed off.

" One of the guest who is also head of security shot her in the neck with a tranquilizer." Sakura's stepfather responded.

" Holy shit really?" Sakura asked and the older couple nod their heads.

" Her doctor told everyone that she was faking her pregnancy so their are a lot of pissed off people at the moment." Sakura's mother commented out then there was another knock on the door and it was Naruto and Sai.

" Sakura! You are okay!" Naruto rushed over to hug his roommate.

" Yes I'm fine." Sakura said.

" Get off of her dobe!" Sasuke growled out and pushed the male off of the pregnant woman.

" You don't have to be so protective of her." Sai commented out.

" Anyways we better go but Sakura, I'm so sorry for everything if you want, you can move back in with us and-" Sakura's mother was then interrupted.

" That won't be nessassary, she is moving in with me." Sasuke spoke out as he brought his arm around his girl.

" But I want her to stay with us!" Naruto whined out.

" No she is moving in with us." Sakura's mother said.

" No she is going to be with me!" Sasuke growled out.

" No she's staying with us!" Naruto yelled out.

" So do you know what happened to Karin?" Sai asked Sakura.

" Yeah, so what did happen to her?" Sakura asked her parents.

" Don't know, around that time Naruto called Minato to inform us that you were taken to the hospital so we left right after we heard the news." Sakura's step father said.

" I wonder what happened to her." Sakura wondered out.

**...**

**Anyways next chapter is going to be the last but YOU guys get to be the ones who decide what happens to Karin. Anyways last update will be soon.**

**Also, I posted up a new story. Yes I know another story it's called " Issues" it's going to be a short story but a goody!! I'm so excited about it! Anyways review time :)**


	18. No More Secrets

" Unborn Secrets"

Chapter 18

" No More Secrets"

" Sasuke! Hurry Up! We are going to be late for helping out with the party!" Sakura yelled out in frustration as she waited for her boyfriend to get his things together.

" Well honey, maybe he wants to make sure that you two have everything. You never know, you might have the baby tonight." Sakura's mother told her daughter as the two of them were sitting in the kitchen.

Everyone thought it would be the best for Sakura if she went to move back in with her parents. At first Naruto and Sai were a little mad but they were understandable. Everything was back to normal except for one thing. Sasuke was also currently living with her and her parents.

" Don't jinx me mother." Sakura rolled her eyes then looked up when she started hearing footsteps and smiled when Sasuke entered the kitchen.

" Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

" About time Sasuke. I swear you can be such a AHH!" Sakura began to cry out with the pain that she was feeling in her tummy.

" Are you okay honey?" Sakura's mother asked.

" I just had another contraction." Sakura began to breathe out.

" What? When have you been having contractions?" Sasuke began to panic.

" Since this morning but I hadn't broken my water and the contractions are spaced apart." Sakura relaxed once the contraction faded.

" I thought we were going to not have anymore secrets from each other." Sasuke spoke out while giving Sakura a disappointed look.

" Sorry, I just didn't want you to worry. Just because I'm having contractions does not mean-" Sakura suddenly stopped talking.

" Sakura, what is it?" Sasuke asked as he rushed over to her side and took one of her hands.

" I think... we won't be going to the party anymore." Sakura smiled up at her boyfriend while squeezing his hand tighter.

" Why? Are you feeling sick?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" No, I just broke my water. We are going to be having a baby." Sakura spoke out and Sasuke's eyes widen.

" Shit, I gotta go get everything." Sasuke dropped her hand and ran out of the kitchen.

" Is he going to be okay?" Sakura's mother asked her daughter.

" I hope so." Sakura mumbled out while stroking her big stomach.

_' I can't believe it, we are having a baby.'_Sakura smiled to herself.

**...**

Naruto and his girlfriend, Hinata were currently getting the apartment ready for the party tonight. Naruto was putting up the ramen decorations while Hinata was getting the snacks ready.

" Hey Naruto, do you think we should serve shrimp ramen or beef ramen?" Hinata called out to her boyfriend.

" Why not both? They are both delicious." Naruto commented then felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. he looked down and noticed that Sasuke was calling him.

" Ramen King at-"

_" Naruto there is no time!"_

" Of course there is time. There is always time for ramen."

_" No you idiot, Sakura is having the baby."_

" Oh crap, she's going to miss the ramen party."

_" Naruto, get your ass up at the hospital now!"_

Click

Naruto looked down at his phone and frowned at the ended call.

" Is something wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked while approaching her boyfriend.

" Nothing really, just that Sakura is going to be having her baby." Naruto casually stated as he began to put up more decorations but then stopped his actions when he realized what he just said.

" Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! Sakura is having a baby!!" Naruto yelled out.

" Oh my goodness, do you want to go to the hospital?" Hinata asked.

" Holy crap! Holy crap!" Naruto began to pace around the room.

" Naruto calm down. You act like you are the one having the baby." Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder.

" I need to start packing!" Naruto yelled out and ran into his bedroom while Hinata stood there being speechless.

_' Why does he need to pack? He's not the one having a baby.'_ Hinata thought to herself while ignoring Naruto's cussing.

**...**

Sai was currently having lunch with Gaara and Temari at the local cafe. Ever since everyone found out about Sasuke's being the father of Sakura's baby, Sai told everyone that he was gay and was in a relationship with Gaara.

" So how are things between you two?" Temari asked the couple before taking a bite out of her pastry.

" Good. I don't think Matsuri is too happy with me but I don't care. I have who I want." Gaara spoke out while staring into Sai's eyes.

" Yeah, I'm glad that I decided to come out of the closest. I feel so much better." Sai smiled back at his boyfriend.

" I love my mommy because she fucked my dad. I love my mommy-" Sai's phone began to ring so he picked it up and answered it.

" Hello?"

_" Sai, it's Sasuke."_

" Hello."

_" Sakura is having the baby."_

" About time, is she at the hospital?"

_" Yeah we are already here."_

" Cool, we will be on our way."

_" Hn."_

" Bye."

Sai hung up his phone then smiled at his companions.

" Who was that?" Gaara questioned his boyfriend then noticed him getting out of his seat. Sai took out his wallet and placed some cash on the table.

" That was Sasuke. Sakura is having her baby right now." Sai told the group.

" Well why are we still here? Is she at the hospital?" Temari asked as she got out of her seat.

" Yeah, I told Sasuke we would meet them there." Sai said.

" Then lets go." Gaara said as the three of them walked out of the cafe.

**...**

Karin was currently sitting in a chair at the Konoha's mental institute. After what had happened at her failed wedding, she was sent there by her parents. Karin readjusted her glasses while glaring at the window.

" Karin? There is a phone call for you." One of the nurses called out to the red head. Karin got out of her seat and walked over to where the phone is.

" Hello?"

_" Karin, it's Sasuke."_

" Sasuke! I'm so glad to hear your voice! I have missed you so much!"

_" Well I was just calling to let you know that Sakura is about to have my baby. Hope you are enjoying hell."_

Click

" Sasuke? Sasuke!" Karin cried out then looked down at the phone.

" I guess his phone got disconnected." Karin mumbled to herself as she set the phone down.

" She's talking to herself again! Get another tranquilizer!" A nurse called out.

" What?" Karin whipped her head and before she had a chance to figure out what was going on, she was injected with another needle.

**...**

" Congratulations mommy and daddy, you have a beautiful baby girl." Tsunade congratulated the couple after a couple hours of being in labor. Tsunade carried the cleaned off baby girl over to her parents. Tsunade handed the girl over to Sakura and Sakura couldn't help but feel joy running through her veins.

" She's beautiful." Sasuke whispered out as he stroked the few pink strands that were on the babies head. The baby opened up it's tiny little eyes and stared her black orbs into her mother's.

" What should we name her?" Sasuke asked Sakura who kept staring back at the baby.

" How about Mikoto?" Sakura looked up at her boyfriend to see him with a shock expression on his face who was currently sitting next to her on the bed.

" You want to name her after my mom?" Sasuke questioned her and Sakura nodded her head.

" Thank you." Sasuke whispered into her ear then kissed her gently on the cheek.

" I love you Mikoto." Sakura hummed to her baby girl.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he was enjoying the moment.

" Hey, shouldn't we let everyone in and meet our new addition? They have been waiting in the waiting room for some time." Sakura spoke out after a moment of silence.

" If they have been waiting there for five hours, another five minutes wouldn't hurt them." Sasuke mumbled out then brought his head down to give Sakura a kiss on the lips.

The End

**...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I know a lot of people wanted Karin to die but is she died then she wouldn't suffer! Now review, I would love to get 400 reviews to this story!! Also sorry for the late update, lots of stuff been going on.**

**ATTENTION!!!!!!**

**Also is there anyone out there that loves to edit fanfics? I am looking for someone who would interested in becoming my beta! I really would like all my Sasuke/Sakura fanfics to be edited because I only have word pad so my spelling and grammar sucks. Also I would like someone who would be interested in editing future chapters of my other stories. If you are interested please let me know :)**


End file.
